


Sweet but Psycho

by Nightstars0728



Series: Too hard to stop 難以抑止 [9]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underswap (Undertale), Date Rape Drug/Roofies, Emotional Manipulation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/M, Multi, Underswap Papyrus (Undertale), Underswap Sans (Undertale), Yandere, overprotection, possessive, this is not a happy story
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:41:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 53,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27895480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightstars0728/pseuds/Nightstars0728
Summary: 妳不斷告訴自己，妳有靈魂，妳有主見，妳才是自己人生的主角，所以妳需要讓自己變得更加堅強。妳學會獨立，妳設下規則，妳努力成為自己想成為的自己。妳學會不害怕嘗試，妳堅持做對的事，並堅持把事情做對。妳想活在陽光下，妳活在陽光下，妳分享陽光。妳在深淵前站穩腳跟，凝視並努力堅強…但深淵同時也看著妳的時候，妳相信誰？
Relationships: Alphys/Undyne (Undertale), Papyrus (Undertale)/Reader, Sans (Undertale)/Papyrus (Undertale)/Reader, Sans (Undertale)/Reader
Series: Too hard to stop 難以抑止 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1776112
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 警告：除第一章較緩和的情節外，後續連載內容包括與家庭不合睦的關係，人際關係焦慮、被利用的關係、迷姦與非自願性行為的描敘，不適合可能被情節觸發的讀者閱讀。  
> 參考來自於Popcorn Pr1nce的AU-Underswap，但在故事中會有不符合該AU設定的情況發生。

妳永遠都不能適應太多的花哨，妳可以盯著潮水來來去去，妳可以看著天空從藍跳到灰，但妳就是無法真正融入朋友們在夜間的喧嘩，所以妳選擇妳那些力求小腿不能有任何肌肉線條的朋友們絕對會極力拒絕的活動…晨間慢跑，每天早上五點，而那個時間妳的朋友們甚至還沒躺到床上！這讓妳成了整個大學學級裡最健康的那個，知道這件事的人總是用敬畏的眼神看妳，而妳總是用鼻子發出的哼笑聲接受她們封給妳的每個暱稱，妳包辦了從天主教到佛教的一系列聖職者的職稱，例如修女、女道、苦行僧、比丘…等等族繁不及備載。

妳不是那麼討厭流汗，而且那能讓妳保持活力並停止從錢包裡流失太多酒錢…不，妳 _ 絕對討厭 _ 別人幫妳買單，妳討厭那種賣人情的感覺，但妳從不認為偶爾幫點小忙是一件糟糕的事，而這也是妳取得那些職稱的原因之一。所以妳向在角落沮喪的小傢伙遞出因促銷而多得的那罐運動飲料一點都不奇怪，但妳沒想到在哭的不是小孩子…好吧，至少不是 _ 人類的孩子 _ 。

在角落縮成球並小心的看著妳的是個從 _ 萬聖節小鎮 _ 走錯路的小骷髏…好吧，也許是新的都市傳奇也說不一定。他看著妳時、眼裡微弱的閃爍光點讓妳想起了小時候看過的童話書…妳頭上隱喻的燈泡忽然亮了起來。啊，他們是怪物，人類的新…不對，是 _ 老 _ 夥伴，他們在幾年前回到地面，但這裡離Ebott非常的遠，怪物喜歡旅遊、探索這個世界，而這裡只是個大學城、並沒有什麼特別的，但妳對他們不熟也不代表他們不需要友善的對待，妳解除尷尬的凝視並打破沉默。

「你…受傷了嗎？」

他跟妳一樣花了一點時間才用微弱而疑惑的搖頭來回應妳，妳的目光在他身上流轉，圓圓的頭骨看上去潔白而光滑，身上除了沾上雜草與樹葉外並沒有什麼受損的跡象，當他看著妳向他伸去的飲料時妳才想到他能不能食用人類的食品，但他真的哭得很慘，T恤的上半部幾乎都濕了，所以妳仍然假設他需要補水、再度將手伸得更長了一些，他有點怯弱的伸手來接，在向妳道謝的聲音聽起來很粗啞，老天，他肯定哭了很久，沒有其他人注意到嗎？

妳看著他試了幾次都沒能成功拉起拉環，看起來是因為他圓鈍的骨質手指很難操作，於是妳伸手握住罐子並幫他拉起拉環，放手時、妳很難忽略他的手指在手心裡留下的溫度，妳不禁好奇他們為何會有體溫？當他迫不急待的張嘴倒下第一口的時候，妳的目光一直停在他的下巴，有一點期待飲料會從某個地方滲出，但他胸前的濕潤並沒有進一步擴散的跡象…嗯，是該停止妳太過好奇的凝視了， _ 這很沒禮貌 _ ，所以妳把視線固定在他眼眶裡的光點上，但是當他注意到妳的目光後這變得有點難，眼眶裡的光點移動之快讓妳自己有種像貓在追雷射筆的錯覺，妳在清喉嚨的時候不得不眨眼好放鬆自己疲勞的眼部肌肉。

「你還好嗎？」

他垂下目光沉默的向妳點頭，但眼眶裡的光點比剛才還要黯淡，妳再度推了一下。

「需要我幫忙嗎？」

他搖頭，妳再度快速掃視，他身上的衣服沒有口袋，腳上穿著室內拖鞋，而他的手裡除了妳給他的飲料外沒有其它的東西，從他胸前的水漬來看，這肯定要哭上好長一段時間才能哭成這樣…而現在是該死的5:35，天知道他的家人會有多慌張。

「好吧…雖然我應該尊重你的意願，但如果說我不擔心就是騙人的，需要我送你回去嗎？」

如果剛才他不那麼沮喪，那麼就是現在了，眼眶邊緣的水珠再度威脅潰堤，但他努力控制住了。

「…我不知道…因為我的兄弟不要我了。」

啊…好吧，妳也有兄弟，所以妳知道兄弟吵架是什麼樣子的。

「他在吵架的時候這麼對你說的嗎？」

他用點頭回答妳的問句，妳在他旁邊坐下、向他遞出妳還沒喝的那一罐並貼心的為他拉起拉環，當他對妳抬起無辜的眉脊、妳再度向他推了一點，他向妳道謝的聲音微弱的令妳心碎，幸好適當的補充讓他鎮定了一些。

「我想那只是氣頭上的一些壞話？」

妳給出較為緩和的看法，妳想起自己兄弟每次吵起來都不免要動手，但他看起來並沒有受傷。

「他討厭我，因為我一直在強迫他做他不喜歡的事。」

「是壞事嗎？」

他很快速的搖了搖頭。

「他晚上常常熬夜不睡覺，都在沙發上睡到時間到才起來，到處亂丟衣服，常常不接電話，如果我不提醒他，他甚至不會吃飯…我很擔心他。」

哎呀，那不好，妳想像眼前的小骨架如何操心的像個母雞看顧他的哥哥。

「呃，還有嗎？」

「我不喜歡他總是去喝酒…而且我討厭他只吃速食跟零食，所以我強迫他吃我煮的東西。」

「就是因為這個吵架的嗎？」

「嗯，今天他又在沙發上睡覺，而且完全叫不起來，早餐和午餐都沒吃，所以我硬是將他從沙發上拉了下來…他推開我，對我大吼大叫…說、說我很煩，不想、不想要我，也、不、不想再、跟、跟我--住、住在一起了。」

妳看著哭起來的小骷髏，該死，他的兄弟有罪，妳的腦海裡只剩下掐死他的哥哥的衝動，讓弟弟照顧他還這樣對他吼？

「感覺我有點太管閒，但你的兄弟是個混蛋。」

「不！妳不該用這種字眼，而且PAPY不壞！他很好！他、他只是…最近很沮喪…他的工作一直很不順利…」

小骷髏的聲音又低了下去，妳聽見關鍵字便皺了皺眉…但這還是不能改變他兄弟做錯事的事實。

「哼！他很幸運，有你這樣為他操心的兄弟。」

「我也很幸運！他一直對我很好，總是擔心我、把最好的給我，每天幫我講睡前故事，即使我可以保護自己、但他總是為我站起來---」

他向妳抬頭並淘淘不絕的對妳讚揚他兄弟的美好，要說妳不嫉妒絕對是騙人的，當妳微笑看著他時，他的聲音弱了下來。

「人類…我、我是不是打擾到妳？之前很多人對我說我太吵了…」

「不，你很棒，我喜歡你的直率。」

「真、真的嗎？」

他像個小狗那樣微微向妳傾斜他的頭骨，眼眶裡的光點變得又大又圓，啊，妳的心臟因為受到過於可愛的攻擊而開始疼痛，該死，如果妳的兄弟也這麼可愛就好了。

「真的、真的，我開始嫉妒你的兄弟了，我可以去問他可以把你讓給我嗎？」

當妳開始灌他迷湯的時候，他圓呼呼的頭骨亮得跟燈泡一樣，他笑出了MWEW HEH HEH的聲音的瞬間，妳的臉因為笑得太大而開始酸痛，但事情還是得解決。

「那麼，他真的把你給趕出門了？」

啊，燈的開關被撥到另一邊了，他沮喪的對妳搖頭。

「沒有…PAPY不是那樣說的。」

妳抬起眉毛，看著他慢慢的在妳的目光下縮起肩膀。

「他只是說他不想跟我住了，所以我…我自己跑了出來。」

妳嘆了口氣，想起小妳三歲的弟弟跟妳鬧脾氣的樣子。

「人在生氣時常常會說出一些言不由衷的話。我也常跟我的兄弟吵架，我們會說出最傷人的話，但我們都會給彼此一個和好的機會。」

「…可是說他不想要我了。」

「你真的覺得他會對你這麼想？」

他愣了愣，慢慢的搖頭，但明顯有所遲疑。

「那好，如果你真的沒辦法再跟他住了，那你可以來我家住幾天，我的室友剛搬走、有空的房間！」

他看著妳、眼裡的光點又回到剛才的大小，但沒有持續多久、他眨了眨眼把頭低下了。

「不…不行，我不能隨便就住到妳的房子裡，這樣太麻煩妳了。」

「房間就空在那、不用就是浪費，何況這只是備案不是嗎？」

當他再度看向妳，他在妳臉上搜索的目光就像是要燒起來一般的熱烈，直到他確定妳說的是真的，他的臉又恢復亮度。

「人類！是什麼讓妳如此慷概呢？妳的善良使SANS再次宏偉！」

妳不知道要對什麼感到驚訝，是他的聲音變得如此洪亮以至於妳的耳膜發疼，亦或是他眼眶裡的星星閃瞎差點閃瞎妳，即使妳不想無禮，但妳的眉毛仍違反妳的意志皺了起來，他發現妳的不適的瞬間、他的表情就開始枯萎了，該死，是不是誰曾經在類似的狀態下兇過他？妳安慰他只要把聲音調低一點就很好，妳幾乎看見他的臉上在開花。

「少女！讓我返還妳的善意、為妳準備最棒的塔可餅！」

「…哦，可是我早餐喜歡吃甜的，而且我晚點有課--」

考慮到他和兄弟吵架的場面也許不是妳該涉入的，原本打算回絕他的邀約、僅僅留下妳的聯絡方式給他，但他抓住妳的速度之快，僅僅是在空氣裡留下淡淡的殘影。

「不用擔心！我也有足夠的鬆餅粉！妳不能抵抗那樣的美味！」

他眼底的星星有魔法，讓妳光是想到拒絕的拒字就開始覺得良心在刺痛…而妳在他握著妳的手開始往外走的瞬間疑惑自己什麼時候答應他了？

妳忐忐不安的坐在他家的餐桌前，祈禱他的兄弟在妳離開之後才會出現，但妳終究不是聖職者的料，當另一個骨架幾乎撕開大門的瞬間、妳差點從椅子上摔下來，幸好這個骨架有隧道視覺，他無視了妳、從門口到Sans中間畫了一條直線衝了過去。

「你去哪了！？我找了你一晚上！」

「你為什麼在意？在你說了那些話之後！」

Sans回答他兄弟時、頭都沒從爐子上轉開過一秒，妳看見高高的骷髏頭上開始冒汗…妳再次對他們的生物學感到疑惑。

「hey，兄弟…那、那不是我的意思，看…我昨天過得不好…」

他原本看上去結結巴巴還想說些什麼，直到Sans準備轉身離開、他的道歉比被擊發的子彈還要快的從齒縫裡滾了下來，但那並未成功讓Sans冷靜下來，他一反在妳眼前時的脆弱，在此時用著憤怒的目光看著他的兄弟。

「 _ 那你是什麼意思？ _ 」

尷尬的沉默中，妳把目光移到高高的骷髏身上，他臉上悲慘的表情讓妳開始考慮為他們留一點空間。

「…對不起，我不該對你發脾氣…」

「你說了很多，你不想要我當你的哥哥！不想跟我一起住了！你說你討厭我！」

當Sans大聲重複他說過的話，他的兄弟看上去就像是被踢了一腳的小狗…但妳試圖安靜的撤離現場時，因為震驚Sans才是哥哥的事實分心、不小心勾翻了旁邊的椅凳，他們齊頭看向妳的時候，大寫的尷尬就塗在妳臉上。

「…呃，我覺得我應該是時候離開了？」

妳試圖透過看著Sans去忽略他兄弟幾乎要燒穿妳腦袋的死亡瞪視，但可愛的小骨架並沒有打算那麼快放過妳，他以一種勇士出征的氣勢繞過他的兄弟、伸手抓住妳的手。

「少女！我很抱歉讓我的兄弟影響了我！但妳絕對不是應該離開這裡的 _ 那一個 _ ！宏偉的SANS將確保妳得到最營養而美味的早餐！」

好，如果剛才的死亡瞪視沒能成功嚇到妳，那麼肯定就是現在了，妳看見那個穿著橘色連帽衫的骷髏帶著死神的表情走過來時，妳無法阻止血液從妳臉上撤退。注意到妳的僵硬，Sans轉身擋在妳的身前、對他的兄弟發出兇狠的吼叫聲，而那肯定成功嚇到他的兄弟了。

「兄弟，你不能這樣對我…」

「在你說過你不想當我的兄弟之後，你如何告訴我我不能？我從未放棄你， **_但你放棄了我！_ ** 」

Sans憤怒的大吼，表情回到妳在跑道上第一次發現他時的樣子，那是百分之百純正的沮喪。而他的兄弟的表情像一面鏡子，甚至是更加的難過…所以妳將手放在他的肩上引起他的注意力。

「Sans，你還記得我說過什麼嗎？… _ 你在對你的兄弟做一樣的事。 _ 」

他的肩膀在妳的手中沮喪的垂下，當妳往後抽手時他轉身拉住妳的手，用哀傷的眼神乞求妳的陪伴，妳回以寬慰的微笑。

「我不會離開…但我確定你們需要一些談話的空間，當你們說話的時候我會幫你完成早餐，好嗎？」

他試圖保留他的工作，但妳用不能拒絕的姿態大步跨進廚房，將爐子上那塊被放太久、變成黑色鐵餅的煎餅甩進垃圾桶，妳看了一下底部的火力，它沒有直接燒起來可謂奇蹟，妳花了一點時間清理才重新開始熱鍋。雖然妳想專心在手上的工作好為他們保留一些隱私，可惜的是廚房離客廳實在太近，但聲音仍然會飄進妳的耳裡，他們的對話刺痛了妳的內心，因為原因跟妳當初猜想的差不多。

「為什麼你這麼容易相信陌生人？你就是不能理解我的憂慮！」

即使高個的骷髏用最小的幅度揮動他的手，妳還是知道他在說妳，妳拿起油瓶研究，發現他們使用的東西都很不錯，妳一直想要他們正在用的噴瓶式油罐，它們甚至是一整套的。

「PAPY…你不能永遠保持這種態度，這不健康，你必須保持希望！」

「當人類一再讓我們失望，你要我怎麼對他們保持樂觀？」

妳感覺他們的對話跟鍋子一樣穩定而快速的在升溫，妳默默的在鍋裡熱油。

「他們不是全都是那樣的！少女幫助了我！證明了世界上有更多與CHARA一樣充滿愛與同情的人類！」

當Sans開始將妳放在對話中，妳在鍋裡畫圈的手抖了一下，啊啊，這個鬆餅變成對話氣泡框了。

「是啊…就跟CHARA一樣充滿了 _ 愛 _ 。」

妳默默滑動鍋子確定鬆餅的底部已足夠牢固、足以翻動… _ CHARA是誰？聽起來好耳熟 _ 。

「PAPY！CHARA幫助了我們、讓我們回到地面上！你一直試著向我證明你能獨自面對，而你卻讓你的沮喪擊敗了你！我再怎麼努力都…」

妳在鏟起第一片鬆餅時偷偷朝外面看了一眼，啊，可憐的小骨架，Sans的眼淚在地上拍打出聲音了，他兄弟的手掌握了又鬆、鬆了又握，反複數次但仍然沒說出他應該說的話，妳一邊在煎餅上自動導航、一邊偷偷的在內心詛咒他笨拙的嘴。

「…我知道了，是我不夠好，我不夠資格當你的兄弟。」

妳急忙將鍋子放下以避免將它甩到Sans的身上，因為他衝過來拉住了妳、試圖帶著妳離開。

「Sans！」

雖然他的手還抓著妳拿著鍋鏟的手，但至少他停下來了，妳嘆了口氣將鍋鏟放到桌上、並在關火後將鍋子移到未開火的那一邊，他仍不打算回頭看他的兄弟，而後者只是手足無措的在他後面，妳有點惱怒的瞪了他一眼後才把手放到他的肩上、輕輕引導他轉到妳的正面。

「我本來是沒有立場說話的…但你說你的兄弟一直對你好，那你為什麼那麼快就下定論了？」

眼淚再度流淌過他圓圓的下巴的時候，妳可以從眼角看見那個橘色的身影有些踉蹌。

「…PAPY…總是比任何人還要擔心我，但他從來都不會跟我說他的難處，在他最困難的時候也是如此…我…是這麼不值得被信任…」

妳給自己一點時間去思考才回頭看向較年輕的那個骨架，把發言權拋到他手上。

「你真的這麼認為？」

如果他還不採取行動，那麼讓他們暫時分開降溫確實是一條可行的路，但他的防備比妳想像得多，因為他的第一反應是再度向妳放送死亡瞪視，但妳不為所動的接下他的敵視。最後，他終於屈服了，轉身面對他的哥哥。

「…是我的錯，你知道…我不習慣表現自己，如果 _ 時間能倒轉 _ ，我永遠都不會這樣對你說話。」

「…真的？」

「是，是真的，你是最酷的兄弟，如果我向你承諾我會改進…你會原諒我嗎？」

Sans沒有馬上回答他，只是低下頭用手在胸口揉了揉，可憐的小傢伙，他肯定很受傷…妳在他肩上給了一個鼓勵的輕拍，很快的、他再度振作了起來，用擁抱來原諒他的兄弟。高高的骷髏伸手在腦後刮擦著，但他似乎非常的尷尬、目光在妳和他的哥哥之間來回徘徊，雖然他一直對妳無禮，但妳不是這麼不能讀空氣的人，妳拍手吸引他們的注意。

「Sans，很高興你和你的兄弟和解了，但我真的該走了---」

他放開他兄弟的速度有點太快、讓高個子的骷髏差點翻倒，但妳在他像砲彈一樣砸到妳身上的那一刻確定自己才會是翻倒的那一個，但一直到妳從眩暈中恢復時才發現Sans竟然能將妳穩穩的抱起妳，老天，他是令人驚訝的小巨人！

「少女！謝謝妳，為了這一切！至少先讓我幫妳打包早餐！」

他輕易的將妳抱到沙發上、並要求Papyrus確保妳不會馬上離開後，用驚人的速度奔向櫃子抽出五彩繽紛的特百惠保鮮盒，流暢的將鬆餅夾進各種果醬，在裡面大量的倒進漿果和水果片…在他的兄弟清了清他不存在的候嚨來吸引妳的注意力之前，妳暗暗的祈禱Sans在上面撒的亮片是可食用的。

「呃…無論如何，我都要感謝妳幫忙把我兄弟帶回來，同時…我也要為了早先的無禮向妳道歉，我在事情發生之後…嗯，有點神經衰弱？」

他試著想讓自己看上去不那麼緊張，但這對骷髏兄弟的骨質臉頰表現能力絕對超過他們自己的想像，他心虛的模樣讓妳為他感到難過，但這不改他對他的兄弟的表現絕對不適當的事實。

「下次，請記得不要說出會讓自己後悔的話…天知道如果我沒遇到他的話會發生什麼事。」

「我知道了，謝謝…還有對不起？」

「沒事，我也需要向你道歉…我並無意打擾你們，但你的兄弟真的很熱情，我很難拒絕。」

他咯咯笑的時候肩膀放鬆了許多，他越過妳的肩膀看向他兄弟的時候，目光無比柔軟。

「是啊，我的兄弟一直都是這麼令人難以抗拒不是嗎？」

「呵，很高興能認識你們。」

妳像是要伸出橄欖枝那樣向他伸手並向他介紹自己的名字，他回握。

「名字是papyrus，朋友…暫時。」

妳疑惑的抬起了眉毛，他彎腰用自己的影子籠罩妳時，握著妳的手像鐵鉗那樣的緊，如果說妳不為此感到一絲恐懼，那麼妳就是在自欺欺人。

「…如果讓我發現妳對我的兄弟不利…我將保證妳會有一段 _ 壞時光 _ 。」

那是壓斷妳的理智的最後一根稻草，激增的腎上腺素使妳的身體動得比腦袋還要快，他幾乎因為妳在手上施加的猛烈力道而倒在妳身上，妳從齒縫擠出的語調是他一生中也未曾見過幾次的黑暗。

「 _ 看看是誰在說話？ _ 我希望你在這之後表現得比現在更好，因為你的兄弟不應該得到那樣的對待， **_懂嗎？_ ** 」

不用等待他的回答，妳也知道雖然自己遠不及他6’5的身高，但妳的氣勢絕對足夠堅強到壓倒他，妳保持著臉上的假笑放開他並轉身面對即將完成打包的Sans。

「嘿，願意跟我交換號碼嗎？也許下次我們有機會一起去閒逛？」

妳感覺到Papyrus在妳背後僵硬，在他出聲前Sans就用爆炸性的歡樂情緒從他的衣服下抽出他的手機交給妳…有那麼一秒妳迷失在”他把手機放在哪？”的疑惑中，但妳仍然成功的把自己的號碼按進去、並成功撥號以確定自己也取得了號碼。

「妳每天都去運動嗎？」

「只要不是期中或期末，我通常都會去跑個幾圈，要一起來嗎？」

哦，骷髏如此閃亮是正常的嗎？他像個恆星一樣發光、幾乎像要違反地心引力般飄浮似的跳動著。

「是！我想去！我可以帶朋友嗎？」

「當然，運動伙伴越多越好！」

忽然，Sans轉向了他的兄弟，像是知道他要說什麼一樣，Papyrus發出了長長的吟聲並猛然在腦袋上拍打他的骨掌，當他從手中的陰影向你發送死亡的瞪視時，妳不會退縮。

「我很期待你們的參與，朋友。」

妳燦爛的假笑正式刷新他最討厭的排行榜。


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 警告：本章暗示了與家庭之間的緊張關係與性別歧視等描敘，不適合可能被情節觸發的讀者閱讀。  
> 參考來自於Popcorn Pr1nce的AU-Underswap，但在故事中會有不符合該AU設定的情況發生。

跟他們相處起來有點難，因為妳和Papyrus的戰鬥無所不在，在它變得過火之前、Sans會是妳們之間的安全防線，天上的星星保祐，讓這個甜美的骨架難過是妳和他的兄弟這輩子最不想發生的事，而他們的陪伴比妳想像得還要長更是出乎意料之外的事。

首先，妳緊張的在第二天發現整個怪物王國的守衛-Alphys，她像縮小版的黃色Godzilla般站在妳的新朋友旁邊準備成為妳的運動伙伴，她不是那麼高壯，從遠處看她甚至會有種笨拙的錯誤印象，但只要直面她，妳不懷疑連The Rock都會認真起來。她的手臂、大腿、腰線，無不充滿了肌肉的張力，當她對妳說話時、妳才真正從字面上瞭解了什麼叫”武裝到牙齒”的意義，老天，她是個戰士…但也是個情人，妳絕對不會錯過她的情緒怎麼從硬如汎金屬變成棉花的速度有多快。那是妳另一個新朋友，可愛又害羞的Undyne，她有著可愛的眼鏡以及相對柔順的表情，但她總是把臉藏在厚厚的瀏海下面，但她又沒有注意到自己的紅髮和藍色的皮慮有多麼引人注目，所以那只是一個害羞與尷尬的環循死結，哎呀，光看著她和Alphys的互動、妳就覺得自己得盡快和牙醫預約下次看診的時間了。

原本妳以為自己算是運動派的，但實際和Sans及Alphys接觸後，妳才發現自己更傾向於Undyne那一型的…好吧，那是比較級問題，但那不會影響妳和他們越靠越近的友誼，除了Papyrus是這一群中唯一不會對妳熱身的那一個。鑑於妳和他都踩錯了腳，這其實並不令人感到意外，但他是Sans的兄弟，而妳知道小小的骨架可能背負著把愛散播到全世界的使命，對於修建妳和Papyrus之間的友誼橋樑，他努力不懈，但他的兄弟總是能單槍匹馬燒毀所有的橋。

但是慢慢的，妳開始理解Sans甜美外表下的成熟，他表現出來的活力與積極是為了讓他的兄弟不那麼無所適從，如果身邊沒有其他怪物陪同，那麼Papyrus就會像隻母雞一樣在Sans的身邊無所不在，彷彿他如果不這麼做就會發生什麼可怕的事，妳懷疑這背後曾經發生過什麼，但妳選擇不去過問…就像他們不會問妳為什麼每個周末都有空。有趣的是，這個秘密只有Papyrus知道，因為一次失誤，妳把手機掉在他們家，當Papyrus是沙發上的常客時，被他撿到根本是把兩個一加在一起變成二的理所當然。

「hey，我想妳在我們那掉了這個。」

在他將手機送來給妳之前，妳甚至都沒有發現它丟了，尤其是妳待在電腦桌前面的時候、忽略它更是容易許多，妳花了一點時間才發現門口只有他，但他回應妳的疑惑眼神只是一個沉默的聳肩。

「謝啦，沒有它的話我就沒東西可以叫醒我了，我需要12個鬧鐘，每五分鐘響一次！」

「其實這就是妳室友搬離妳的原因吧？」

「猜猜是誰教我的？而且賴床是對睡眠最起碼的尊重。」

「啊，我不能同意妳更多。」

他靠在妳的門框上輕笑、似乎沒有急著離開的意思，所以妳邀請他進來坐，令妳意外的是他竟然接受邀請了，但妳沒有發現他一直在避免與妳的眼神交匯。

「un…有件事我不得不跟妳說。」

他的手在他的頸椎上揉捏，看起來有點不舒服，但妳只是偏頭懶洋洋的看了他一眼。

「長還是短？」

他的表情有些糾結，好吧，以一個基本上能坐就不站、能躺就不會起來的骷髏而言，這肯定不是什麼好事，妳先請他坐下後進廚房弄了兩杯茶，啊，看在他幫妳送還手機的份上，妳在他的茶裡倒的蜂蜜比平常多，雖然妳懷疑那只是他想讓他的兄弟遠離妳的關係。

「好，說吧，還是你需要來一些點心？」

今天妳的心情很好，面對總是給妳冷肩膀的傢伙而言，這真算得是上神聖的慷慨行為，他搖了搖頭，說話的時候還是沒有看妳，忽然，妳隱隱約約的感到不安，但預感總是來得太慢。

「我不小心接了妳的電話…是妳的家人。」

妳的微笑像棉花糖絲掉進水裡那般在瞬間消失得無影無蹤，目光落在桌上的手機，妳花了一點時間才伸手去拿它，翻開對話記錄，那是一個沒有記錄的號碼，但妳知道那來自妳的父親，妳沉默的將手掌支在額頭上，遮去了會透露出妳的驚恐的目光，過往灼燒妳的記憶使皮膚發麻，妳咬緊牙根，用緩慢的吐息將那些吼叫及反胃的噁心趕出腦海。

_ 妳很好，妳在這裡，成為比他們告訴妳的還要更好的人，妳並非一文不值，妳不是垃圾，妳不是-- _ 妳吸氣，回到現在。

「…抱歉，讓你聽到那些。」

他還在考慮是否該轉述妳家人說過的話，但妳的反應讓他為之語塞，妳僵硬的態度說明了一切， _ 這並不是第一次發生 _ 。他應該要更早察覺妳的異常，妳幾乎不會在他們面前提及妳的家人，即使有連續假期妳也總是有空，妳的手機總是設定成靜音或振動…妳單方面的切斷了妳和家人的聯繫。

「這持續多久了？他們傷害過妳嗎？」

有那麼一瞬間，他可以感覺到妳的嘴裡含著酸辣的毒、隨時向他發起攻勢， _ 他會開口問是不是擔心波及到他們？是不是將那個男人說的話當成妳了？他是不是要來叫妳離他們遠一點、以免為他們帶來麻煩？ _ 但妳沒有將它們吐出來…Papyrus只是個過度保護的混蛋，但他不是那樣的傢伙，妳給了自己一點時間平息自己才回答他的問題。

「…不，他們沒有。」

他從不知道妳的聲音可以如此空白，句尾像是按了靜音鍵般斷在窒息的點上，他聽得出來這句話不是對他說的，妳在跟妳自己對話，妳還在努力的拼湊自己，當家人都能這麼殘酷的對待妳，那妳如何不被粉碎？他的記憶回到了妳為何會對他的失誤那麼憤怒的瞬間。

「這就是妳當初對我說那些話的原因？」

妳嘴角的苦澀微笑足夠回答這個問題，花了足夠長的時間，妳才將手放下，但是他沒有錯過妳眼角的些微紅潤。妳非常倔強，不想在他面前示弱，也非常的固執，惱怒為什麼是Papyrus接到電話，但又慶幸是他，妳知道他隻身前來，在某種程度上就是一種體貼了，開口前，妳深深的吐了一口氣，聲音比妳想像得還要來得柔軟許多。

「…你有告訴他任何他想知道的事嗎？」

Papyrus有些坐立不安，他回想對話內容的時候自動過濾了那些過於污穢的字詞，他心裡暗暗的認為自稱是妳父親的人髒到連最仁慈的神父都沒辦法寬恕他。

「不，他只確認了那個電話號碼仍然屬於妳，除此之外、話題基本上圍繞在該如何讓我向他支付…呃，應付的、合理的費用？」

聽到這，妳的笑容是冰冷的嘲諷，他難以想像為何妳的父親會用這樣的字眼來形容自己的女兒， _ 他到底有什麼問題 _ ？從妳的表情來看，妳似乎聽過 _ 更糟糕 _ 的。

「就這樣？」

Papyrus在腦海裡重新倒帶，但確實沒有什麼重要的訊息，他搖頭時表情有些苦悶。

「總之，謝了，我欠你一次。但是…請你不要讓Sans知道我家的事。」

陰暗的灰影掠過妳的眼神，是擔心他看妳的方式改變，還是擔心這會讓他難過？

「不…我不會向任何人說這些，只是…他們找到妳會怎麼樣？會對妳造成麻煩嗎？」

他詢問妳的時候帶著擔心的底色，那就足以讓妳微笑起來。

「麻煩？或多或少，但我知道他們不會為了找我而付錢給偵探…啊，不，他們只負責生下我，除此之外基本上什麼關係都沒有。」

他無聲的點頭，讓這成為妳和他之間的秘密，從那天之後，妳們之間終於破冰了，他甚至主動開始了一個對話群組、並在同時給妳他的電話，讓妳有困難的時候可以找他。

「這不是同情，我只是…也需要另一個人來幫我照看我的兄弟。」

_ 哈，騙子 _ ，妳嘲笑他蹩腳的說法，但妳們總算建立起一條小小的獨木橋了，雖然過程有些崎嶇，你們在某種程度是讓Sans感到不舒服的小伙伴。

_ *有隻貓閒著沒事經過了平交道，想著自己有九條命就想知道被火車撞到會是什麼感覺，結果他卻就這樣一命嗚呼了，你在這個故事裡學到了什麼？ _

妳在對話裡向骷髏兄弟拋出問題，Sans用閃亮的符號表達他對謎語的激動，但他的答案不是妳要的，直到Papyrus終於掙扎了一下。

_ *不要過度 _ **_澎脹_ ** _ 自己？ _

他的訊息下面有Sans為他上的道德課，你在絕妙的時機上給出了答案。

* _ 不，這只是告訴你為什麼要學好數學…因為那一列火車頭後面掛了九個車廂。 _

除了第一個訊息是Papyrus的大笑符號，後面那一串訊息提醒是Sans表達他對妳是如何的失望，但妳也不會吝嗇站在Sans那一邊，當他第N次、第N +1次、第N +2次，毫不避諱的在對話群組裡數落Papyrus的時候，妳會毫不猶豫的跳隊。

_ *你太頹廢了，如果你在公園長椅上睡得太久，可能會有人開始在你前面丟硬幣！ _

Sans再次檢討Papyrus不符常規的睡眠安排，但這次妳不能同意他的論點。

_ *不，他會在字面上睡得像個死人，然後現場的封鎖線可以保證他睡到飽為止。 _

_ *這真是我有史以來聽到最種族歧視的一句話。 _

_ *我不是種族歧視，我只是實事求是。 _

當妳在那裡和Papyrus一來一往的時候，Sans終於忍不住了。

_ *PAPY！你不能懶散成這樣，你還比我小那麼多！不趁著年輕努力一點，等你老了以後該怎麼辦？ _

就在妳思考著到底他到底小Sans幾歲的時候，Papyrus的回答讓妳回了一個大寫的lmao。

_ *不用擔心，兄弟，到那時我肯定已經習慣了。 _

Sans直接拋棄了妳們兩個，對開始唱起雙簧的妳們來說，將妳們擺在那裡冷靜一段時間是最好的處理方法。妳們建立友誼關係的方式是奇怪而有趣的，直到Alphys和Undyne發現連Papyrus都開始為妳熱身，她們就開始試著從妳身上挖掘一切有趣的娛樂，妳不能真的為此怪罪她們，她們似乎沒有太多交心的人類朋友，她們想盡辦法要烤妳或拿妳取樂，今晚的聚會妳也不可能倖免，尤其是他們在妳所不知道的地方聯合起來之後。

「來吧！妳不能永遠用這一招，選擇真相或冒險！」

Alphys看著空酒瓶連續三次朝著妳的時候得意洋洋的大笑，但濃烈的酒精迷惑了妳的腦袋、讓妳錯過Sans在這個時候用力拍打他的兄弟的肩膀的畫面，但妳沒有屈服，只是接下她向妳投來的挑釁、把手伸向酒杯，Undyne阻止了妳。

「妳、妳不、不能再喝了，怪、怪物酒、酒精比人類的還、還要強烈！」

她結結巴巴的在鋒利的牙齒間勉強的擠出那些話的同時試圖用更多的頭髮來遮蓋她的臉，真是可愛，當Alphys開始向妳警告她的所有權，妳才發現自己剛才只是大聲的把心裡在想的話說出來。

「哎呀，那不是我的意思，看著妳們我都覺得牙齒痛，妳們是我看過最甜的一對！」

妳搖晃著向她們伸出兩隻食指、一邊發出咯咯的笑聲，哎呀妳真的暈，但一點也不會不舒服，這像是在最歡快的夢裡玩樂，滿溢的笑意讓妳的臉頰酸疼，妳甚至沒有注意到Alphys怎麼向妳抬起不懷好意的嘴角。

「我們沒有一整天！快選，真相還是冒險！妳這個膽小鬼！」

妳向她搖動妳還沒放下的食指，一邊發出嘖嘖聲。

「我這輩子最討厭被說膽小了，冒險！」

她歪斜的笑容在那一刻篷勃發展成了擠眼角的大笑，她帶爪的手指直指妳的鼻尖。

「我賭妳不敢坐到骨架的腿上三個回合！」

嗯？骨架什麼？妳只是朝向Sans和Papyrus看了一眼，當弟弟發現他的哥哥向妳展開手臂的時候妳有最邪惡的想法，所以妳只是像隻狩獵中的貓那樣弓起腰、慢慢的爬向他們…然後一屁股坐到他們身上，然後抓住他們的肩膀往妳的方向擠的時候妳大聲的喊著完成。當其中一個骨架扭動著想從妳手裡掙脫，妳只是用力的將他們壓得更靠近，完全沒有注意到Undyne正紅著臉用手機拍攝妳怎麼將Papyrus的頭骨塞向妳的胸部。

「少女！妳要轉動酒瓶才能繼續遊戲！」

Sans提醒了妳，但妳騰不出手，所以妳讓他幫妳，Sans永遠也不會拒絕妳的要求，但妳再次錯過他先看了一眼他的兄弟才伸手去轉，這一輪正對一直在烤妳的Alphys。

「啊哈！Karma is a bitch！」

Sans怒氣橫衝的抓住妳的腰、避免因為大笑而差點翻倒的妳，並開始認真對妳上一小堂關於語言美學的課，但他的手落在妳身上之後就沒移開，就像個無尾熊那樣抱著妳，妳輕拍他的頭骨小聲的道歉，Sans輕易的就原諒妳了， _因為他知道這不是平常的妳_ ，早就放棄掙扎的Papyrus在妳確保他沒打算讓妳移開就被放開了，他支著下巴不奈煩的催促妳繼續遊戲好結束苦刑。

「啊，真相或冒險？Alphys！」

妳抱著Sans快樂的跟著背景的音樂節拍搖晃，她選擇真相，哎呀，妳以為她只會選擇冒險所以沒有準備題目，妳的目光在櫃子上繞了一圈。

「如果…妳的人生是一場電影，那會是什麼類型？」

「Tch！妳的題目真是香草。」

「我以為妳會選冒險！」

「好，那就冒險！」

妳像偷到一口奶油的貓那樣瞇著眼睛對著她笑。

「我賭妳不敢讓Undyne在妳身上喝一杯！」

「What-------」

沒有想到自己會被點到名的Undyne發出當機般的尖銳叫聲，在骷髏兄弟還來不及對指令發出疑問之前、Alphys只是哼了一聲把酒杯倒空，用迅雷不及掩耳的速度抓住吱吱作響的Undyne、在妳們面前上演煽情的法式深吻，當Alphys用一聲響亮的POP來強調結束的時候，Undyne幾乎都要被烤熟了，在妳給了一個大拇指後她只是得意洋洋哼著妳轉動酒瓶，這次在轉到妳身上之前勉強停在了Sans的邊緣。

「哈！我賭你不敢選真相！」

「Hey, Alphys！遊戲不是這樣玩的！」

妳大笑著幫他抗議，但他只會給出最Sans的答案，那就是用最勇猛的姿態去咬住誘餌。

「宏偉的SANS從不膽小！我隨時準備好接受真相的考驗！」

Undyne靠到Alphys耳邊小聲的喃喃低語，後者大笑著指著Sans。

「小子！你不敢否認自己有喜歡的對象！」

小骨架震驚的彈跳經由他的身體傳到妳身上，妳被逗樂的對著他大聲發出OH HOO的聲音的同時，Papyrus的頭從妳背後彈了出來、用驚恐的眼神看著他的兄弟。

「我從來沒有聽過這個消息，那是誰？」

「那、那是兩個問題，兄弟，你可以指望下一輪的運氣！」

當空瓶用詭異的速度開始翻轉，身為在場唯一的人類的妳沒有發現兩個兄弟正在無聲的角力，但空氣裡嘶嘶作響的魔力火花讓另一端的Alphys和Undyne開始後悔自己走得太遠的事實，但最終它以一種像是忽然煞車的勢態正準的停在了Papyrus身上。

「嘿！空心的大個子，真相或冒險？」

由於大量的酒精、妳是唯一遠離緊張氣氛的人，微笑的目光對著他閃閃發亮，當他伸手要去拿杯子時Alphys大聲的抱怨酒快不夠了，如果被喝完了他是被指定要出去買的那個。

「應該是喝最多的那個去不是嗎？」

他用下巴點著一直偷偷啜幾口的妳抗議，但抗議無效，連他的兄弟都在瞪他，如果他有眼球、那麼他會表演骨架翻白眼。

「好，我選冒險，行了嗎？」

代替被Sans嚴令禁煙的癮頭，他再度拔出一根棒棒糖，粗魯的撕掉包裝紙後扔在他的牙齒之間來回滾動，Sans的表情不像在遊戲，但妳的腦袋是一團漿糊，妳只是咯咯笑著複誦Alphys扔出來的要求。

「好，像Alphys說的，賭你不敢跟我交換衣服三個回合！」

「少女！那不是我的命令！」

「Come on！這很有趣！」

妳戳了戳正在抗議的Sans，妳的臉在搖晃中危險的向他傾斜、不知道是妳的香氣還是酒後的微醺，加溫點燃了Sans的臉頰，Papyrus將妳從他身上拉直。

「在我做到之前，妳得先起來。」

妳笑著跳起並拉起T恤的下擺，這引起了Sans的尖叫聲。

「少女！妳不能只是在這裡展示自己的身體！妳可以使用洗手間更換衣服！」

妳沒踢倒所有的杯子不是奇蹟，那是Undyne努力的成果，Papyrus慢悠悠的靠到妳關上的門外等待，但他們沒聽見Papyrus被妳一把揪進洗手間的抽氣聲，最終所有人都在妳用TA--DA！的姿態展示自己像穿著連帽衫洋裝的樣子之後，疑惑為什麼Papyrus會花這麼久的時間才出現。

「Undyne，跟我解釋一下骨架該怎麼樣才會有胸部？」

Alphys的手支在下巴，向臉上帶著橙色的骨架抬起疑惑的眉頭。

「…我沒有，那是她的胸罩。」

「PAPY！你為什麼會穿著、穿著她的貼身衣物？！」

面對Sans的質疑，Papyrus的目光無所不在，但就是不會轉到妳和他的方向。

「…因為她給我了？」

此時所有的視線都集中到妳身上，因為妳開心的準備拉下褲子炫耀妳強迫他脫下的四角褲時，Sans用無可比擬的速度將過於寬大的運動短褲重新拉到定位。

「少女！妳不用這麼徹底遵守規則！」

「什麼？Sans才不會說這種話！你是誰？你把Sans怎麼了？」

在確定自己沒辦法扳開Sans握在妳腰上的鋼鐵握爪之後，妳把拳頭拍到他的肩膀上做為反擊。

「hey！妳不能這樣打我兄弟！」

Papyrus向妳抬起惱怒的眉頭，但這只是讓Sans更加生氣。

「PAPY！少女喝醉了！你為什麼對她這麼苛刻？你也不應該任由她剝光自己！足夠了！今天就到這為止！」

Sans直接從腰部將妳打橫抬起的時候妳沒有太多掙扎，酒精正式侵蝕妳的行動能力，這引起Alphys的不滿。

「我們才剛開始！你這個膽小鬼！」

「這不是膽小！妳不敢利用少女來娛樂自己！」

Sans少見的生氣了，妳伸手拍了拍他的顴骨。

「Hey，沒關係，這只是遊戲，不要為了這個生氣。」

「妳需要休息，少女。我堅持！今天是妳第一次喝怪物酒精！我們不知道這會不會傷害到妳的健康！」

「好，我會去休息，但你不可以再為了這個生氣好嗎？」

妳瞇著眼微笑著哄他，沒有注意到自己縮在他的懷裡的姿態看起來是如何的過份親暱，在Papyrus黑著臉站起來的時候，他馬上轉身往樓梯上爬去。

「 _ Sans！ _ 」

「她需要休息！我不會讓客人在沙發上睡覺！」

Sans頭也不回的直奔他的房間，但至少他沒有把門關上，在昏暗中，妳被像個脆弱的玻璃杯般輕輕的放進柔軟的床舖裡。

「…謝謝，Sans，你真好。」

妳迷迷糊糊的在他的床舖上翻滾，將臉埋進他的枕頭裡，他小心的將被子拉到妳的下巴後，看著妳甜甜的笑意，他眼眶裡的光比任何時候都還要亮。

「…好夢，少女。」

妳沒有回答，因為睡意已經早一步籠罩了妳，所以妳將在妳耳邊短暫輕柔停留的深情輕觸當成了夢。


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章情節較為緩和，但在其中仍然暗示了兄弟間的矛盾，不適合可能被情節觸發的讀者閱讀。  
> 參考來自於Popcorn Pr1nce的AU-Underswap，但在故事中或多或少會有不符合該AU設定的情況發生。

妳真的不是很想起床，因為妳隱隱約約記得今天是沒有排課、也沒有班次的自由日才對，但手機不屈不撓的在桌上滋滋作響真的很煩人，妳翻身前深深的嘆了一口氣…嗯？慢著，枕頭的味道不太對…？很香，但那不是妳熟悉的味道，當妳終於起身、便不由得馬上就陷入驚慌， _ 這是哪裡？！ _

眨了眨眼睛，妳的腦袋像記憶體不足的CPU處理器緩慢處理眼前的畫面，首先，妳躺在一張寬大的火箭床中間、身上披的是繡有星星圖樣的毛毯，從地毯到牆壁、房間到處散佈著星空主題的裝飾，桌子上被擺在一起的是千年鷹號 _ (Falcon) _ 跟企業號 _ (Enterprise) _ 嗎？

但那不是重點，妳在被子上的手幾乎沒能從橘色的袖子穿出來，視線往下，妳發現自己被藏在一件寬大而柔軟的橘色連帽衫裡，翻開毯子，腳邊有妳在睡夢中踢開的綠色褲子，妳顫抖著繼續往下看，取代妳的內褲、那裡是一件男用的四角褲，妳不敢往下想，但妳肯定這一套應該就是Papyrus昨晚身上穿的衣服！

拼命回想昨晚發生的事的時候，妳盯著天花板、腦中嗡嗡作響，最後的記憶停在妳開始喝Alphys帶來的怪物酒精的那一刻，在這之後面的記憶全都像在作夢那樣模糊，到底怎麼回事？嘶嘶聲一直在轉移妳的注意力，此時妳才從眼角餘光看見在振動中、幾乎就要把它自己摔下床頭櫃的手機，翻起來一看，那是一連串來自於Alphys和Undyne的訊息，不知為何，妳覺得有種大禍臨頭的預感…妳吞了吞口水才點開訊息，裡面除了幾句讓妳摸不著頭緒的『看看這個！』、『好可愛！』的奇怪字眼外還有好幾段影片，預覽畫面是妳模糊的臉，妳點下三角型的播放鍵的手指在發抖，失真的聲音瞬間在安靜的房間裡炸出刺耳的回音。

『C’mon，這很有趣！』

畫面上的妳坐在骨頭們的腿上，Papyrus無奈的看著妳像個無賴似的巴著Sans調情，妳把手拍在額頭上時發出沮喪的哀嚎，小聲的詛咒自己到底在幹什麼？然而下一秒妳差點把手機扔出去，因為那時的妳忽然站起來脫衣服！羞恥的吼叫聲不只存在妳的內心裡。 _ 噢！噢！天上的星星保祐那個小骨架！ _ 妳跪在床上感謝妳所知的所有神明，因為Sans成功的阻止妳無恥的舉動！混亂的畫面帶到妳拖著Papyrus往廁所去的時候就結束了，妳急切的點開第二個，然後妳馬上就會大吼著” **_該死！_ ** _ ” _

手機裡的妳穿著現在身上的衣服，在桌子上風騷的扭著屁股跳Macarena，在每個動作下褲子都無比危險的威脅著要從妳的屁股上溜下來，而妳都不知道自己竟然會跳舞！畫面一轉，妳開始真正的尖叫，在那裡，Papyrus穿著 _ 妳的衣服 _ ，過短的T恤露出了他的脊椎和骨盆， **他還有胸部** ！天啊，在Alphys騷擾他的時候、他的表情看起來想去死！妳把手機扔到旁邊，把臉塞進枕頭裡尖叫。

「MAIDEN？！妳怎麼了？我在廚房裡就能聽見妳在尖叫！」

妳慌張的抓住毯子把自己蒙了起來，妳還沒有見他們的心理準備。

「hey？這裡發生什麼事？」

妳聽見Papyrus的聲音在妳的頭上響起來，妳的理智因羞恥而瀕臨崩潰，緊緊的抓住毯子、妳全力將自己縮成一團球。

「MAIDEN！妳不能只是像PAPY的被單那樣把自己綑成一顆球！妳受傷了嗎？」

他們哄著妳放開手裡的毯子，但妳抵死不從，只是更加用力的將自己裏在被子裡、幾乎都要哭出來了。在妳掙扎著的時候，無意間又踢了一腳妳甩到床腳的手機，它大聲的唱著妳昨晚用著走調的聲音哼的Macarena，妳再次尖叫到枕頭裡，Papyrus停了一秒後像發瘋似的大笑，妳錯過了小骨架是如何帶著心虛的表情拍打他的兄弟的肩膀。

「噢，天啊，alphys把它錄下來了！提醒我一定要記得跟她要這個！」

當Papyrus開始嘲笑妳的時候，妳羞恥的尖叫聲再上一階、現在聽起來像是水壺煮開時的汽笛聲，那讓他的笑聲更加飛漲，Sans再次用力的在Papyrus肩上拍打。

「PAPY！你必須停止讓MAIDEN陷入困境！她是無辜的！」

但他沒有停下來，在Sans的怒吼之後，Papyrus開始用另一種聲調大笑。

「兄弟！你不能、 _ 噢天啊！停！不要！哈哈哈哈哈哈！求你了！啊哈！請！停下來！啊哈哈哈哈！！！ _ 」

當他的笑聲明顯變得奇怪，妳才疑惑的把頭從毛毯蟲繭裡探出來，Sans騎在Papyrus肚子上、像是在彈木琴那樣在他兄弟的肋骨上用力的來回刷動手指，Papyrus發出窒息般的尖叫向他求饒。

「說！你還要繼續取笑MAIDEN嗎？！」

「 _ 不、我不會！！啊哈哈哈、呃、哈哼！我、我不會了！啊哈哈哈兄弟！住手！ _ **_請！啊哈哈哈！_ ** 」

當Sans停止的那一刻，Papyrus的頭骨佈滿了汗、眼淚跟口水，像快死了那樣虛弱的哀嚎著，妳忍不住對那個畫面噗嘶一聲笑了出來。

「…該死，我的肚子痛。」

「你甚至都沒有一個！起來！不要藉機躺在地板上，那很沒禮貌！」

「uhhhhh…再給我幾秒鐘…」

Papyrus翻向側面抱著肚子，表情有些痛苦，妳看向他的時候臉上帶著擔心，但Sans只是用力的對著他哼哼。

「MAIDEN，妳沒有理會他的必要，這是他應得的！他不該那樣取笑妳，因為那不是妳的錯！」

哎呀，早先退潮的羞恥現在在妳的臉上捲土重來，但Sans輕輕的拍著妳的肩膀。

「不要為此感到難過，那是怪物酒精的效果，它會強化妳的情緒、讓妳更加的表現出自己！」

老實說那並沒有安慰到妳，因為那只是用另一種方式宣告妳的內在行為是多麼的脫序，Papyrus終於緩過氣，慢慢的在地上盤腿坐著，但他在瞥見妳的手機畫面時嘴角有點扭曲，Sans看著他的眼神帶著危險的銳利，引發了一些心虛的微弱輕笑。

「聽，我兄弟說的沒有錯，那真的沒有那麼嚴重，事實上這件事有點蹊蹺…」

他在繼續往下說之前看了一眼Sans，妳順著他的視線也往那裡看去，意外發現Sans的眼燈比平常來得小、也昏暗了許多，看上去有些緊張。

「…昨晚，undyne準備的是比妳喝到的要淡得多的輕量級酒精，但最後alphys在我們的櫃子裡發現sans自己在喝的那些…嗯，強度大概就跟人類的蒸餾烈性酒差不多，但是怪物酒精比人類的酒精更好的部份是通常不會引起隔日的宿醉。」

他向妳眨了眨眼睛，但妳對Sans會喝酒的事實感到震驚、把目光轉向他的時候、他很自然的接著說下去。

「就像PAPY說的那樣，怪物酒精會強化妳的情緒，所以怪物們只會拿它來助興，不像人類不分場合的使用它，那樣的行為絕對不明智。」

在Sans對妳說話的時候，Papyrus換了個更舒服的姿勢，在牙齒間滾動著他不知在何時拿出來的棒棒糖、點了點頭接在Sans後面繼續解釋。

「換句話來說，因為妳已經習慣在我們身邊閒逛，酒精會強化妳放鬆的情緒，alphys肯定是知道這一點才會臨時更換選擇，慶幸的是undyne雖然沒有發現alphys偷偷換了酒，但她阻止妳喝掉更多，否則妳可能會直接睡在我兄弟身上。」

Sans再次用力拍打Papyrus的肩膀，但此時除了空心的砰砰聲外、卻發出另一個令人毛骨悚然斷裂聲，當Papyrus用鞭子般的速度回頭看向他時、Sans只是快速的把手藏到了背後。

「bro，那是什麼？」

「什麼？沒有，什麼都沒有。」

Sans縮著脖子把手背在背後、不自然的後退，Papyrus跳起來的瞬間小骨架正準備衝出去，但Papyrus的速度更快，他捉住Sans的手後快速的將他的手套抽掉，即便隔了一段距離，但妳仍能從那裡看見足以讓妳倒抽一口氣的可怕裂痕。

「 _ Sans！ _ 我說過多少次，你不能只是--」

Papyrus抓著Sans嚴厲的吼叫的時候，那隻小骷髏只是瞥了妳一眼、用力的甩開他兄弟的手，皺著的眼眶下有濃濃的藍色光芒。

「 **_我說了我沒事！我會照顧好自己！_ ** 」

他低下頭、大喊著從房門奔了出去，看著拍打在牆上的門，Papyrus手裡緊緊的握著那隻剛從Sans手上被脫下來的手套，妳現在才發現它的材質是那麼的厚實，花了足夠長的時間，妳才想起已經無數次聽見Papyrus是如何一直向他的兄弟灌迷湯，稱讚他穿著那些不合時宜的戰鬥靴和肩甲有多麼帥氣，難道那是為了…

「Papyrus…你必須告訴我，Sans他是不是…」

「 _ 妳什麼都沒有看到，而且 _ **_妳也不敢對別人問這個_ ** _ ！ _ 」

從零到一百、他的憤怒有如火山忽然噴發般隆隆巨響，但那只是恰恰證實了妳的猜測，Sans遠比他活躍的外表還要脆弱許多…妳在震驚中捂住了嘴，背對著妳的Papyrus沒有等到妳的回應，他轉動腳跟、似乎想繼續對妳說些什麼，但在他與妳的眼神交匯的瞬間卻愣在原地，眼淚在妳的眼眶裡打轉，但那不是因為受到驚嚇，妳接下來說的話與妳的表情相符。

「我不應該讓他繼續跟我一起運動的…天啊！我昨天還坐在他的腿上！」

當妳驚慌的從床上跳起時，眼前的骨架才像是猛然回神那樣按住妳的肩膀。

「不，我的兄弟沒有那麼脆弱，他只是被自己的力量反彈--」

咔的一聲、他忽然閤上下巴，頭骨的上緣再度佈滿汗滴。

「…他甚至沒辦法承受反彈的力道？」

和他咬緊的牙關相比，妳在震驚中無意識的鬆開下巴。

「你不該讓他繼續和Alphys繼續訓練，你不知道她給他的訓練強度是有多麼的激烈嗎？他會出事--」

他捂住了妳的嘴、阻止妳繼續往下說，在這麼近的距離下，妳可以看到他平常半蓋的眼眶裡、小小的眼燈震盪得有多麼劇烈，他像是要堅定自己那般緊緊的閉上眼眶、當他再度張眼眶時，他的眼燈亮得像火…不，它正像火那般發著澄色的光。

「我需要妳的承諾，為我的兄弟保密，如果妳做不到，即便我的兄弟會難過，我也會--」

妳拉開了他捂住妳的手，藉由接觸、他的顫抖清楚的傳達到妳的手上。

「 _ 你只要告訴我， _ **_Sans他自己知道這件事嗎_ ** ？」

Papyrus皺著眉脊，隨著滑落的視線、他頹然的坐倒在地上。

「他知道…一直都知道，他努力的訓練自己就是為了擺脫他過低的HP，但是那就跟詛咒一樣--該死，為什麼是他？這一點都不公平！」

他抓住手套的手用力重擊地板同時，他用另一隻手捂住了自己的眼睛，就如同妳那天遮住自己那樣，但妳看得見 _ 他在顫抖 _ 。妳的嘴巴乾了，眼眶卻濕得一塌糊塗…瞬間，妳有一種直覺，妳現在看見的比任何一個人都還要更多，不只是Sans、Papyrus的本質也不是他表現出來的樣子看上去的樣子… _ 需要幫助的不只一個 _ 。妳說話時帶著鼻音，但妳仍試著讓自己聽起來歡快一些。

「Papyrus，他很好…他不會有事，你一直都做的很好，你一直在他身邊…」

「 _ 不！我沒有！如果我做到了，妳甚至都不會認識我們！ _ 」

再一次重擊，他的聲音更加的堅硬而破碎，足以讓妳聯想到巨石在翻滾中崩裂的聲音，那使妳更加堅定自己的想法。

「請，看著我…」

沉默了幾秒，他把手放下了，但他幾乎沒辦法看著妳，他的胸口激烈的上下起伏著，有一種奇怪的振動聲在他的胸口嗡嗡作響著，妳像是害怕驚擾狂怒的野獸那樣、用輕柔的聲音安撫他。

「…我看見了，你很努力，努力的程度幾乎是在折磨你自己…我 _ 看見 _ 你做了多少，我知道你的負擔有多沉重，你的工作到處都是，但你還是盡其所能的陪伴他，你盡力了。」

妳在加油站的超市櫃檯裡遇到穿著制服的他，妳見過他在公園的玉米熱狗攤上打呼，妳甚至從電視轉播的球賽上看見他兜售汽水和爆米花的身影，這還只是妳看見的其中一部份而已，天知道他有多少工作？而妳知道他能作的不應該是這些，他只是從妳背後走過的那一瞥就能抓出妳的老師給妳的講義有錯，但他只能靠這些養活他和他的兄弟--- _ 妳知道原因是什麼 _ 。

人類的歧視從性別、膚色、國籍到工作階級，那麼怎麼可能會不包括怪物呢？妳的國家甚至不承認他們的學歷！那就是他們為什麼出現在這裡的原因，這所大學可能是這個國家所剩無幾、願意接受怪物付錢修學分的地方，背後的原因單純只是因為他們招生數不足以支撐他們的營運， _ 去他媽的人類 _ \--妳為身為其中的一員感到羞恥，當妳努力擠出微笑，眼淚終於越過了眼眶。

「…我們可以一起努力讓事情變得更好，不是這麼說的嗎？多一個人就多一雙手，雖然我的可能做得沒你們的一半好。」

他們 _ 顯然 _ 有一雙靈巧的手，在他們幫妳之前，妳沒見過任何一個人能像他們那樣，將IKEA的傢俱像拼圖一樣組合還能改良得更好，全程沒有看過說明書，因為供應商多給了一包零件、卻該死的忘記把說明附給妳！

除此之外，還有更多其它更莫名其妙的事，他們自己修熱水器、自己組 _ 機車 _ ，而這還不包括妳眼睜睜的看著Sans把妳玩膩的GTA 5放進PS1主機裡並成功的啟動它，而Papyrus只是用手指閤上妳的下巴的同時給妳一個神秘的眨眼！這就像用NOKIA 3310玩他媽的憤怒鳥一樣的胡扯！

_ 不對，說不定真的做得到？ _ 妳聽說Nokia 3310的傳說都是被稀釋過的真相，就像它是手機界的John Wick一樣--一直到Papyrus的手指拍在妳的臉上，妳才停止腦內不斷爆發的小劇場，他看起來已經恢復到之前的悠閒模樣，雖然妳已經不能確定那是不是他真正的樣子…

「hey，妳知道嗎？讓需要被安慰的人只能乾坐在那等妳從太空游漫遊回來是很沒禮貌的。」

他在嘲笑妳的時候聲音還是有點沙啞，但是至少他的微笑是真實的，當情緒放鬆下來的時候，妳忍不住為短時間內發生的一切感到疲倦，而今天妳現在還沒實際離開床舖過。

「…那，我們還是朋友嗎？」

妳對他舉起拳頭的時候，他正低著頭在拆棒棒糖的包裝紙，老實說妳一直都很好奇他放在口袋裡的糖果為什麼不會融化？他的手指停下來並朝著妳抬起疑惑的眉脊，然後舉手用敲門的方式將指節敲到妳的拳頭上。

「當然，我們的感情好到足夠讓妳穿我的內褲，小伙伴。」

雖然在他的肩膀上反擊他的嘲笑的時候妳的手會痛，但至少妳不用擔心自己的HP太低，在這之後，Sans和Papyrus用至少一個世紀長的擁抱才修補小骨架受挫的心靈，雖然妳也被迫加入了，但妳不真的對此感到困擾，畢竟當妳希望一切都會好起來的時候，有什麼能比像這樣毛絨絨的擁抱更好呢？

那天妳學到了很多，對於怪物而言、意圖就是一切，Sans的低HP特質使他幾乎無法承受任何帶著有惡意的打擊，但在經過大量的強烈訓練之後，他能使用魔法將大部份的打擊擋下，除此之外、他的耐性與硬舉能力更是不容小覷，只要足夠小心、他比大多數的怪物還要堅強，甚至遠遠超過Papyrus，但是對此妳抱持懷疑，因為Papyrus有盲目稱讚與他兄弟有關的一切事物的習慣，雖然妳不否認自己也有一點點這樣的傾向。

不只如此，Papyrus在事後向妳私下解釋這也是他的兄弟在浮出地面前、無法加入皇家衛隊的原因，Alphys無法將Sans擺在所有的危險之前，取而代之的，他曾 _ 短暫的 _ 成為代表所有怪物的吉祥物，在那之後，Papyrus用他想繼續精進學業的理由將他帶離了那裡…妳沒有進一步詢問，只是遞了一杯咖啡給他，對他說他沒有必要將一切擺在妳面前的義務。

『妳不知道…妳確實值得這個， _ 朋友 _ 。』

一直到這個時候，那個字才真正被賦與重量…但卻又和黃金一般的閃耀在妳的心裡。

_ *妳必須幫我！PAPY剛才在客廳跌倒之後，竟然就在那裡安頓下來了！他甚至在那裡打呼！ _

Sans向妳求救，妳抬頭看了一下櫃檯，好的，現在沒有客人…妳低頭開始回覆訊息。

_ *我以為那是他在進行他的興趣？ _

_ *什麼？ _

_ *他的興趣有兩種，靜態就是睡覺，動態就是翻身。 _

_ *oh，honey，妳像看一本書一樣瞭解我，想想現在該是進行我的動態興趣的時候了。 _

_ Honey？ _ 妳再看了一眼確認那是Papyrus在稱呼妳，認真嗎？

_ *MAIDEN！妳不能只是像這樣鼓勵他！ _

_ *兄弟，這是我所剩不多的娛樂，求你不要剝奪它。 _

畫面靜止了幾秒後，Papyrus又開始輸入了。

_ *hey，你不能怪我，我真的很享受這樣舒適的寧靜。 _

_ *AHHHHHHH！！！我受不了了，MAIDEN！讓我遠離這個地獄，他只離我2公尺！但他選擇躺在那裡用手機訊息回應我！ _

當妳帶著酸疼的笑容回覆他妳還在尋找室友的時候，櫃檯上有輕拍玻璃的聲音。

「哦，歡迎光臨，您需要什麼嗎？」

妳在按了送出鍵之後隨手將手機放回口袋、還沒抬頭就開始說話，但在妳發現站在前面的人是一直在學校煩妳的人時，妳的笑容便在那瞬間微弱了許多。 _ Great，現在他知道我在哪裡工作了 _ 。妳在內心裡厭煩的翻了翻白眼。

「真令我受傷，沒有我玩得開心嗎？」

他撥弄瀏海、用他認為最好的角度盯著妳。妳在內心再度嘆氣，至少他今天只有一個人，而妳背後的休息室裡有另一個同事在，妳將嘴角固定在服務人員的專業角度，妳用平板的聲音再次詢問他想要點什麼。

「妳的號碼，我從來沒有在一個人身上問過這麼多次過。」

妳笑著伸手將放在旁邊的菜單撕了一張下來後，用優雅的姿勢推向他。

「我們的電話就在上面，您隨時都可以打電話預訂，只需要一點額外的零錢、我同事就會幫您送到家。」

「但是妳不在菜單上，C’mon，妳就這麼討厭我嗎？」

不屈不饒，妳不懂他在妳身上看到了什麼，但妳真的不想在他身上花時間， _ 妳沒有心情處理這個 _ 。

「聽著，Jack。我並不討厭你，但我只是不懂你在我身上看見什麼，你有學校裡每一個最炙手可熱的女孩的電話，這還不夠滿足你嗎？」

「重點就是在這裡，我還沒有妳的，我喜歡妳，沒有幾個女孩子聽我這麼說過。」

他在櫃檯上對妳說話的姿勢像Justin Bieber的宣傳照，妳大笑著把手按在胸口，一邊學那些女孩在興奮時煽臉的樣子，那讓他的笑容變得更加得意，但只持續了幾秒。

「哦，你說你喜歡我！天啊，我有跟你一樣的想法！--- _ 我也很愛我自己 _ ，謝謝你讓我再次堅定自己的想法！所以您今天要喝什麼呢？」

當他試圖握住妳遞筆給他的手的時候，妳像個滑溜的鰻魚用筆戳住他的手心並馬上溜走。

「妳知道嗎？這就是我喜歡妳的地方，妳跟她們不一樣。」

他一邊說話的時候一邊在菜單上簽下他的電話號碼，後面還有一個愛心的塗鴉，但妳只是笑著看了一眼之後，妳確保撕下菜單的下端時、那顆歪斜的愛心被妳狠狠撕開。

「請到隔壁櫃檯候餐，很高興 **_在這裡_ ** 為您服務。」

妳轉頭將菜單拍到廚房等候檯上，然後就直接轉頭進休息室。

「Sofia，I need your  **_HELP_ ** ！」

妳在關上門的瞬間用無聲的唇語向妳的同事尖叫，她把頭戳到玻璃透視格上的時候小小的吹了個口哨。

「我不懂妳為什麼像看到臭鼬一樣對他避之唯恐不及。」

「聽著，我不希望妳這樣污衊臭鼬，牠們很可愛！」

「他也很可愛啊！」

妳向她翻了個白眼，對她指著櫃檯。

「現在快去，菜單上有他的電話號碼。」

「哈，可惜我現在不缺，不過有備胎總是不錯。」

「看看誰在說話，妳專情得像個從Disney走出來的公主。」

妳數不清一天要聽她說起關於她的另一半的次數，這個可愛的小妞的熱戀期可能僅次於碘-129的半衰期。

「哼，妳錯了，我也可以是Ursula，只要我想要。」

像是要證明自己做得到，她誇張的用手抬了抬她的胸部，然後用孔雀的姿態走了出去。

「是啊， _ 只要妳想的話 _ 。」

妳在她背後的門關上之前大聲嘲笑她，然後從口袋裡撈出手機，驚訝的發現那裡有一長串的訊息提示，妳翻了三頁才回到妳剛才離開的地方。

_ *我願意！在PAPY決定聽我的話之前我都不會回來！ _

_ *hey，兄弟，我預訂了那裡當作我的渡假別墅，你不能搶。 _

_ *NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO PAPY！是我先說的！ _

_ *MAIDEN！妳必須將我當成室友的首選！ _

_ *MAIDEN？ _

_ *我們讓妳不舒服了嗎？ _

_ *take it easy，bro，她可能只是在忙。 _

_ *不要用訊息回答我！ _

_ *但是這很舒服。(EMOJI) _

_ *停止騷擾行為！ _

在這之後連續了兩頁的表情符號，妳可以從小骷髏在這之後使用的驚嘆號的數量去想像他到底有多沮喪，他得有多大的意志力才能阻止他真的去毆打他兄弟？妳的嘴角再度綻放真實的笑容。

_ *抱歉，我只是在打工的時候遇到蒼蠅。 _

Sans的回覆是即時的，他似乎一直在等妳的消息。

_ *不好了，提供餐飲的地方不容許衛生程度的不足，需要幫助嗎？ _

妳的腦袋馬上出現他在頭骨上綁上頭巾、手裡拿著清潔刷和水桶跑到門口的畫面，妳忍不住噗嘶一聲笑了出來，但令妳意外的是手機響了起來，那是Papyrus的號碼，妳按下接聽的時候聲音是遲疑的。

「Hello…？」

「 _ 是他們嗎？ _ 」

妳在意會到他指的是什麼的瞬間，聲音就哽在喉嚨裡了，Papyrus的音調越來越焦躁，背景還有Sans驚慌的問他發生什麼事的聲音。

「hey，妳還在那裡嗎？告訴我們、我們還沒失去妳。」

「哦，回覆休士頓！我還在這裡，剛才可能有信號干擾。」

齒輪再度轉動，妳可以從電話的另一端聽到他們放鬆的輕笑。

「so, what’s eating you？」

「…沒什麼，那只是一個不甘願自己只能在學校煩我的人而已。」

「他對妳造成麻煩了嗎？」

嗯，妳從未想過他的保護性會發展到妳身上，但讓麻煩進一步擴大不會是妳想做的事。

「沒什麼，我只要再去找一個新的工作就好。」

「NO！妳不敢認為這還好， _ 因為妳甚至會為此換工作！ _ 」

妳大笑著對著空氣揮動妳的手指，因為回答妳的人是Sans，Papyrus一定在某個時候將手機切換到擴音了。

「不，我想換工作的原因是我和Sofia的班次相撞了，她跟我的課幾乎是一樣的，但我的老闆無法在同一時間擁有這麼多只能固定在這個班次的人。」

妳聽見Papyrus在稍遠的地方說話，但妳唯一聽見的只有Sans興奮的抽氣聲。

「MAIDEN！妳會玩四輪溜冰鞋嗎？」

一直到隔天下午，當妳冒著汗、面對一位讓西裝背心和熨出直線的長褲優雅的抓住她的弧線的蜘蛛女郎，妳才會知道他為什麼要問妳這個問題…為什麼他們會認為妳會適合在一個由怪物經營的 _ 女僕咖啡廳 _ 工作？！妳甚至都不知道鎮上有這個地方！

她確實在說話，但妳半個字都沒聽進去，除了妳在她一開口的瞬間就確定那不是妳聽過的任何一種語言之外、妳實在很難忽視她說話時，那五顆晶亮眼睛是如何依序的眨著，妳試圖想讓自然不要那麼不自然的凝視，所以妳舉手想向她表示善意並一併自我介紹，但妳馬上就陷入困境… _ 妳該握哪一隻手 _ ？

有什麼東西在桌邊閃動，妳轉頭，結結實實的在原地跳了三顆蘋果高，那裡，有一堆小蜘蛛用整齊劃一的隊列舉著磁性繪圖板(Magna Doodle)往妳們的方向過來，蜘蛛女郎在桌上接起板子，在上面唰唰的寫了幾個字後將它翻轉以向妳展示內容。

『妳好，我是Muffet，這個咖啡廳的擁有者。』

她的字體是美麗而優雅的，妳有點羨慕的對她微笑，吸了一口氣鎮定自己後、妳向她介紹自己的名字，她點點頭，再度翻轉板子。

『那麼我等的就是妳了，當我的男孩們向我介紹妳的時候，我一個晚上都不會等到它結束。』

妳的臉頰上出現淡淡的粉紅，一半為此感到害羞、一半又好奇他們怎麼向她形容妳，而妳很難從她的表情去判斷她怎麼看妳。

『就如同妳所看見的，我需要更好的溝通窗口，在這，我看見妳的確具備了足夠的耐心與鎮定。』

正當妳準備開口回應時，她又將板子翻了回去，等到她再次翻轉的時候，妳的微笑有些下降。

『但我需要知道妳是否對我們感到不適？妳的政府單位甚至不允許我的工作夥伴在有食物的區域移動。』

妳知道她指的是什麼，當妳走進來到現在，妳不知道有幾個人從窗台前看見她們後就快速的從門前撤退，她肯定不能靠著為數不多的怪物顧客來經營這一整間店舖…妳低頭，就能看見那群擅長搬運的小蜘蛛們用沒有眼瞼的大眼睛看著妳，當牠們靜靜的站著的時候，妳只會對牠們展現的社會性感到驚奇，但牠們動起來的時候妳確實也會覺得有點不適…妳知道那不完全是因為牠們是蜘蛛，任何多腳生物聚在一起移動都會引起一樣的效果。

「我該怎麼稱呼…呃…牠們？」

『隨便妳怎麼稱呼，並不是所有的小伙伴都有名字，只要確保不是用 _ 它 _ 來稱呼就可以了。』

當妳和Muffet對話的時候，牠們似乎全神貫注在對話之中，妳確定牠們跟妳平常見到的小蜘蛛們還要更加的有情…也許不只是牠們？下次妳會試試跟在妳的窗台上徘徊的小東西對話，但現在是與牠們合作的場合，妳微微低下低向牠們微笑。

「噢，你們好，對不起我剛才有點緊張，你們願意和我作朋友嗎？…我不完全是尖銳的牙齒的崇拜者，但現在我感覺還好，如果你們也願意忍受像我這樣無理的人類，我會努力表現得更好。」

現在的排列從方形變成了圓形，妳假定牠們正在激烈的討論…因為那裡除了滿滿的 _ 肢體語言 _ 之外、一點聲音都沒有，此時蜘蛛女郎拿起了板子充當了翻譯員。

『牠們希望能和妳握手，當成合作的第一步。』

妳低頭，看見有一隻體型較大的小蜘蛛搖搖晃晃的走了出來，妳隱隱約約覺得牠大概就是裡面的領導者，妳微笑著向牠伸手…然後牠以極快的速度爬了上來，妳跳了一下，沒有注意到Muffet原本平順的眨眼動作有一瞬間變得僵硬，妳馬上向牠道歉。

「對不起…我沒有想到你在我手上走會這麼癢，人類的手指很敏感。」

牠搖動了牠的前肢向妳招手，然後妳發現牠們不再來回擺動牠們的腳、改用跳的方式向妳移動，藉此降低妳的搔癢感，如此貼心的舉動足以令妳的心臟融化，在這之前妳都不知道牠們可以讓自己看起來像小狗那樣的可愛，妳甚至想伸手在牠身上刷，但妳實在看不出來牠們的毛順到底是哪個方向。

『如果妳不介意，我希望我們能用更舒適的方式談談工作的事，妳喜歡蘋果酒和甜甜圈嗎？』

「哦…雖然我不想顯得自己不知禮貌，但我必須詢問這個…妳的Cider含酒精嗎？我上次對怪物酒精的反應 _ 真的 _ 不是很好…」

她發出了一陣尖銳的咯咯聲，如果那是笑聲的話其實蠻可愛的。

『現在告訴我，穿上Papyrus的褲子的人是妳嗎？』

在妳把紅得像蕃茄似的臉滾到桌上之前，妳首先必須確保旁邊的小夥伴們的安全，現在，妳確定從頭上傳來的那陣咯咯聲是她的笑聲了…

妳閉著眼睛讓桌面的冰涼冷靜自己的腦袋時，那對骷髏兄弟便在妳的腦海向妳招手，妳默默的微笑，完全不會知道在同一時間的另一個地方，有一場以妳為名的風暴正在危險的蘊釀著。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 在這邊須要解釋的部份是在Popcorn Pr1nce的版本裡，Muffet仍保有不容易被解讀的對話方式，但沒有提到Red Bird的交換是否存在。  
> 我只能大膽的假定她不使用第三方來翻譯而是使用其它手段對話或經由小蜘蛛們為她解譯，磁性繪圖板的靈感來自於網路作者們的小蜘蛛手寫板，並非來自於該AU。  
> 雖然Popcorn Pr1nce已經刪除了該AU的設定頁面，但您可以從這裡讀到更多關於粉絲們努力搜救回來的片段：https://undertale-au.fandom.com/wiki/Underswap#Muffet  
> 這個版本並不完全交換了Sans和Papyrus的角色統計，希望您會理解我強調這一點背後的意義，這對於故事的開展有莫大的作用。  
> 希望這些訊息能讓您閱讀時更加順暢：)


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 警告：參考來自於Popcorn Pr1nce的AU-Underswap，但在故事中會有不符合該AU設定的情況發生。

說妳是一根在兩個班次跟功課之間燃燒的蠟燭是種輕描淡寫，感謝上帝讓妳只有三個小時的睡眠卻還能跟上訓練，但妳睡過了幾個周五電影夜，連不常看見妳的Undyne都能察覺妳看起來真的很 _ 爛 _ ，妳將眼袋和黑眼圈都歸咎到過敏上，哎呀現在年輕人沒點毛病的都不敢出門了。天上的星星祝福那些怪物，遠離人類的生物學…直到Alphys在晨跑的時候告訴妳Undyne最近去旁聽了醫學系的課，妳感到內疚在啃咬妳的良心，但一瞬間妳忽然想到了什麼，妳把目光飄向了Alphys。

「吃什麼？我不介意妳把豆子撒在我臉上。」

「呃…Undyne跟Papyrus都在學校裡修學分課，但妳和Sans不考慮這個嗎？」

「吶，那不是我的事，Sans的話…」

她按了按脖子，看向還在跑道上堅持當天的訓練圈數的小骨架。

「妳應該自己問問他們…我說真的，尤其是Papyrus。」

妳順著她的目光看向另一端，他停下來跟一位溜狗的女孩聊天，在Sans像抱吉娃娃一樣輕鬆的把德國牧羊犬抱起來的時候，妳隔著可以容下整個足球場的草皮都能看見她的驚訝，但他只是滿眼繁星的往妳奔來。

「妳們看！是PUPPY！」

當他向妳們抬起夾著尾巴的大狗大喊時，妳一瞬間把他手上的大狗換成Papyrus掛在他脖子上的畫面，忽然就笑瘋了。

「MAIDEN？妳還好嗎？」

哎呀，隨著妳的黑眼圈越來越重，他對妳越來越大驚小怪，Alphys用力的拍了拍妳的背，從她的嘴角妳知道她跟妳在想同一件事。

「Papyrus還小的時候身體不好，所以Sans常常會把他背在背後四處跑，但那不代表他現在就不用，妳知道Sans得去Muffet那裡把他的 _ 小兄弟 _ 給抬回家的次數嗎？」

「那是在地下的事！他現在好很多了，不要嘲笑他！」

終於知道妳們在笑什麼的Sans藍著臉把狗放下，牠的主人仍在草皮的另一端坐著，似乎為了應付牠的活動力而感到疲累。

「是啊，他確實出乎我的意料，以前的我完全無法想像他會像現在這樣。」

Alphys像職業投手般抬腳，隨著嗖一聲的破風聲、球被扔出大半個球場遠，大狗像飛鏢似的衝了出去，令妳驚訝的是Sans竟然在跟牠賽跑，甚至隱約有超越牠的趨勢。

「Ha，那是我的男孩！」

Alphys看著搶到球的Sans被大狗撲倒的時候傲驕的抬起胸膛，他向妳們舉起他手中的球大笑著，妳向他揮了揮手，他便開開心心的起身拍掉身上的灰，慢慢將狗引回牠的主人的方向。

「…Hey。」

「Hm？」

妳抬頭，發現Alphys注視妳的方式與平常大剌剌的樣子相去甚遠。

「我不能對這個多說什麼，但妳的陪伴真的讓他們輕鬆很多，謝了。」

「…我什麼也沒做？」

她哼了哼，什麼都沒說的扔了一瓶水到妳的臉上，妳抓住了，她卻只是笑著用更猛烈的力道將另一瓶水扔向Sans，妳看了她一眼，最後選擇接受彼此背後的包袱並對此保持沉默，妳不去撬，就如同她們不會過問妳的過去一樣。

日子過得很快，尤其是在妳用瘋狂的行程填滿每一個小時的時候，妳對全力燃燒自己沒有怨言，因為和Muffet的合作絕對有趣，妳可以從她的字裡行間看見她和骷髏兄弟的共同點…她也喜歡謎語和笑話，妳不知道這是所有怪物都這樣還是只有她們，但那真的有助拉近妳們的距離，雖然妳還是不知道為什麼她會到這裡來開業，但是妳很喜歡彼此的陪伴，偶爾在下班的時候讓Sans或Papyrus來那裡接妳出去玩也是很有趣的事。

終於，所有的熱情都得到了回報，Muffet在鎮上站穩了腳步，妳甚至可以在幾個女孩子閒聊的片刻裡，聽見對於一間由怪物經營的甜甜圈是天堂的產物的評論。開心之餘，有那麼一時半刻妳擔心這也會傳到Jack的耳裡，但想了想，粉紅色氣息如此濃厚的女僕咖啡店絕不是他的事，那麼這將會是妳抽身的絕妙時機。

當妳向老闆Hans主動提出辭呈、並告訴他妳已經找到新工作的時候，他急得像被砍了頭的雞一樣慌張。

「妳在這裡待得不開心嗎？還是薪水不夠支持妳的學費？有任何困難都可以來找我商量妳知道吧？」

妳阻止他繼續淹沒妳，他是個有所堅持的老頑固，Sofia和妳是少數幾個能在他的指導下堅持下來的人，但只要獲得他的認同，那麼他就會是妳們的工作爸爸，他甚至會向對妳們無禮的客人舉起他的平底鍋。但面對大部份客戶都是喜歡在網路上評論的年輕人，妳和Sofia都不認為那是最好的選項，所以妳們總是互相掩護或盡可能的自行處理那些小混蛋，如果被他發現、妳們會被迫聽上至少一周的教育訓練，直到老闆娘終於受不了、強制中止他的敦敦教誨。

老實說這真的很可愛，因為在某種程度上這很大的彌補了妳情感缺失的那一部份…但這就是妳決定離開這裡的原因之一，妳們站在淡旺季明顯的大學城裡，這間小小的店真的無法保持兩個人員的固定班次，而妳知道他可能寧願賠錢也不想在妳和Sofia之間作出選擇。

「不，只是有個朋友需要另外 _ 一對手 _ 來幫忙，你還是可以在忙的時候找我回來救火。」

不想給他妳在同情他的印象，所以妳只是給他一個合理又圓滑的理由，想起Muffet，她優雅擺動她像千手觀音似的手臂、在廚房裡完成一切工作還能空出一隻手喝茶的影像在妳的腦海裡浮現的時候，妳的嘴角會有逗樂的微笑，但和妳相反，他的眉毛緊緊的靠在一起、嘴角往下撇。

「 _ 朋友？ _ 我看過嗎？」

_ 哎喲，有個爸爸坐在那 _ ，當他開始散發保護的光環時、妳的背上有點汗，妳喜歡妳的老闆，但妳們沒有真正聊過對於怪物的看法，只是在店裡播放關於衝突的新聞的時候看見他不開心的扔抹布的記憶仍在妳頭上…但妳不想對他說謊，在當初妳幾乎身無分文的來到這裡的時候，是Hans給妳一個前進的機會。

「…沒有，但我很希望能有機會介紹你們認識。」

他抓到妳把眼睛飄向另一側的小動作，他的手指在桌上敲的時候只是給妳一個 _ ”哦？” _ ，哎呀。

「好，是這樣的…她是個怪物，你知道…就是幾年前從地底出來的那些之一…」

在他的眉毛跳起來的時候，妳開始加速。

「 _ 她真的很好只是有一點溝通上的問題但是她真的很厲害教了我很多東西而且她煮的東西真的很好吃所以我--- _ 」

他的手掌停在妳的鼻頭前面，臉上再沒有一點微笑。

「 _ 何不現在就帶我去認識一下？ _ 」

這就是妳為什麼在百花綻放、鳥兒歌唱的美好下午，和臉上大寫著粗獷兩字的大叔，格格不入的坐在充滿粉紅色氣息的咖啡廳裡沉默對視的原因，然而妳沒想到Muffet走到桌邊翻轉板子問好的那一刻，妳會看見他的皮膚變得跟紙一樣白。

『妳想介紹新朋友給我認識嗎？』

Muffet向妳眨眼，依序的，妳可以在眼角看見Hans的頭上在冒汗。

「是的，這是我之前提過的Hans，他真的是一個很棒的品茶人，絕對能幫上妳的忙。」

妳並沒有在開玩笑，當初妳看見菜單上沒有茶類選項的時候妳就想起了這個主意，Hans喜歡茶、愛茶， _ 他的生命建立在茶葉上 _ ，他跟老闆娘結婚是因為她老家是販賣茶葉的大盤商！在他店裡工作的時候妳才知道原來紅茶和綠茶是同一種茶葉，差別只在烘焙發酵的程度的不同。

『你好，我是Muffet，我的女孩一直向我提到你的事，很高興終於見到你。』

當妳肯定Hans的凝視程度遠超過必要的時候，妳在桌底下輕輕踹了他的鞋子，他幾乎從椅子上竄了起來，他站著的時候用力把手擦在大腿上，好像在猶豫是不是該伸手。

「哦，嘿，我是Hans，久仰大名…呃，雖、雖然我今天才聽過妳的名字。」

Muffet再次眨了眨眼睛，往後退了一步、板子翻轉之前她的手有點停滯。

『我讓你感到不舒服了嗎？』

齒輪轉了一圈才在妳的頭上定位到點，哦、哦！Shit，妳沒把充滿硬漢風格的Hans和害怕蜘蛛這件事連在一起，所以妳沒有跟他提過妳的新老闆是怪物蜘蛛的事。

「不，不！我只是，有點不太適應新事物！」

他看了妳一眼，用力的擠了一下眼睛後，吸氣，他把手伸向Muffet手上的板子前面。

「妳好，讓我重新介紹我自己…Hans，這個傻瓜的老闆。」

他向妳點了點下巴的同時妳高聲抗議，但妳的笑聲確實起了功效，Muffet的手和他握在一起的時候他甚至都沒動搖過，但她轉向妳的時候 _ 表情絕對不悅 _ 。

『妳的老闆？妳在上課的同時在兩個地方輪班？！』

哦，當她指出這一點的時候，妳忽然發現自己像是在炫風烤箱裡旋轉的雞一樣被七道惱怒的目光烤著，Muffet有五個，剩下的是妳的準前老闆。

「她說的是真的？！所以妳的黑眼圈根本不是什麼狗屎過敏對嗎？！」

好極了，妳只想知道自己被塗的是什麼口味的香料，清了清喉嚨，但妳的聲音還是那麼心虛。

「所以---我們今天就是來解決問題的是吧？…讓我們坐下來，一顆石頭兩隻鳥？」

妳試圖在臉上拉出最好的小狗表情，但他們用那麼重的聲音坐下的時候，妳真的不能肯定他們會買帳。整個對話過程，妳幾乎插不上嘴，只能眼睜睜的看他們把妳從烤雞一路烘到變成雞肉乾，妳只能垂著眉毛接受這一切，感謝那些小蜘蛛，不論牠們用什麼方法把那些點心跟咖啡擺到桌上，那都是妳現在唯一的心靈綠洲，而且那可以有效打斷Hans的 _ 教育訓練 _ ，雖然只持續了幾秒…

「無論如何，妳都需要一個假期，然後我會清算妳的薪水到最後一天…」

終於！妳都想站起來拉花炮了，但是那裡還有個大寫的BUT。

「妳和Sofia談過了嗎？」

妳只能回以一個虛弱的呵呵，哎呀，再烤下去妳就只能當火種了。

「總而言之，妳知道自己為什麼坐死在傻瓜這個名字上面了吧？」

「至少我是個努力的傻瓜。」

妳給了他一個抗議的癟嘴，但那只引來Muffet的咯咯笑聲，但沒有聽過這個聲音的Hans只是有點緊張的拉直背在妳和她之前來回看著。

『這提醒了我，為什麼男孩們沒有阻止妳？』

好的，現在妳也在椅子上坐直了。

「男孩們？」

Hans的目光停在板子的字上，高舉著眉毛把額頭擠出了三條線。

『是的，我的男孩們，他們介紹了她過來我這裡，我對他們太失望了，為什麼會放任她這樣做事？』

妳把臉埋在手裡，用長長的嘆氣阻止她的猜測。

「是的，他們不知道，也請妳不要向他們提起這件事…我不想小題大作，因為這並不會維持太長的時間。」

妳拿起杯子喝了一口，哎呀有點涼了，但妳這事攤到他們頭上是妳這輩子要做的最後一件事，所以該是拿起說話權的時候了。

「看，我不一定能幫上妳的忙，畢竟在Hans那之前我沒有太多工作經驗，而且我必須要花一點時間重新整理庫存的記錄，我認為把兩件事暫時放在一起並不會出什麼亂子不是嗎？」

她在板子上振筆疾書的時候，Hans開口了。

「這是廢話，妳以為我為什麼會覺得妳是個傻瓜？妳太認真了，這不是50分跟50分的事，妳的個性只會透支直到自己倒下。」

哎喲，妳認為並沒有那麼嚴重，但明顯Muffet是站在Hans那邊的。

『如果妳這麼認為，那麼妳必須保證不會再做出一樣的事我才能繼續錄用妳，我不能相信無法做好自我管理的人。』

在他們責備的目光下，妳揉了揉臉向他們道歉，妳不會覺得他們很煩，因為妳的確透支了自己，妳放不下Hans，也放不下Muffet，甚至不敢對Sans說妳累到沒辦法起床參加訓練，因為妳還要在他背上放一隻眼睛避免發生什麼意外…事實上妳真的累壞了，一直到妳幾乎沒辦法看懂自己在課堂上寫下的筆記妳才真正認識到這一點。

「那妳什麼時候把工作交接給Sofia？」

Hans拿出手機，他不常在跟人對話的時候看訊息，妳不禁對此感到疑惑。

「嗯…已經清點完了，只要把數字重新整到試算表讓公式重新跑過就好，所以我可以在月底的時候交給她。」

妳下意識的認為那樣比較方便薪水的計算之外，剛好可以為Sofia示範完整的盤點流程。

「那妳從明天起開始休息，直到月底那天再回來。」

「咦？」

「妳在我這裡工作的期間從沒請過一天假，不讓妳把帶薪假休掉的話我還算什麼老闆，還是妳比較想讓我被開罰單？」

Hans在妳的頭上輕輕的敲了一記後跟Muffet交換了手機號碼，因為他必須回到店裡準備下午的營運。

「照顧好自己，下次看到妳的時候，我希望妳臉上沒有任何黑眼圈。」

最終他以一種充滿自信的模樣離開了，就連看見列隊向他道別的小蜘蛛的時候都沒有太多的動搖，但妳還是有一種他走路的速度似乎只比跑步慢一點的感覺。

『我很開心我能有妳這個可愛的小人類，但是妳必須記住這個教訓…下個月一號見了，我的女孩。』

妳讀到最後一個句號的同時，玻璃門以一種令人擔心的聲勢被揭開，淡藍色的身影只在那裡閃爍了一秒，接著妳只知道自己再次被砲彈擊中，世界旋轉，妳發出窒息的悶哼。等待黑洞過去是一個永恆的時間，吸氣，現在的進度在哪？哦，他在妳的 _ 上面 _ ，妳什麼時候躺下的？

「MAIDEN！MUFFET跟我們說妳病了！天啊！妳會變成星星嗎？不能！妳還這麼年輕！為什麼我都沒有發現？一切都是我的錯！PAPY！！！」

在Sans用驚天動地的哭聲淹沒妳之前，他的兄弟一臉平靜的在門口那裡 _ 扶起 _ 玻璃門，Sans怎麼在破壞門軸的同時還保持玻璃的完整？Muffet拿著手機的那隻手輕輕的遮住了正在咯咯笑的嘴角。

「我們需要回家！現在！」

妳肺裡的空氣呼的一聲被擠了出來，因為Sans像抱著新娘那樣的姿勢將妳抬起，橘色的身影向妳們傾斜前，妳看見Muffet和小蜘蛛們向妳抬手。

像是花了妳一輩子的時間，妳拼了命把臉埋在他的胸口來避免自己在骷髏大遊行上露臉，不是因為妳跟他們在一起感到羞恥，而是因為Sans死活不肯把妳放下來！…現在，妳覺得自己像是睡在大賣場展示架的走道上，如同字面意義上的被各種他們認為對妳有用的東西掩埋了。

「我很好， _ 真的 _ ，我只需要一點休息，不用把沃瑪爾( _ Walmart _ )搬進客廳裡。」

這是妳今晚第三千次試圖告訴Sans只要呼吸和心跳還維持著就代表妳還活著，但他堅持只要妳離開他的視線一秒就會化為粉塵、在月光下變成天上的星星…妳該吐槽人類不會死的那麼夢幻還是先問Muffet到底對他說了什麼？妳用無聲的小狗眼神向Papyrus求救，但他表示只要Sans進入大哥哥模式就沒救了，妳嘆氣把頭放回枕頭裡，不需要猜，妳就能肯定Sans拿了他自己的東西給妳，因為他覺得他的東西是整座鎮上最好的，對此妳毫不懷疑。

妳艱難的翻了個身，覺得自己在毯子和床之間鑽出了一個小小的隧道，妳有點擔心他們的訪客會不會覺得自己走錯地方…他們把客廳的沙發拉成一張舒適的沙發床，在桌子上堆滿了各式神奇的怪物食品與大量的水和維他命，但死死壓住妳的被毯讓妳失去所有的胃口，但躺在桌上不斷像熔岩般冒泡的起士通心粉真的非常吸引妳的視線。

「MAIDEN？妳餓了嗎？」

「不，我只是好奇它不會冷掉嗎？」

「那是來自GRILLBY的魔法食物！它可以被放在雪地而永不凍結！」

…妳不確定進了胃裡還會保持滾燙的食物到底適不適合人類食用，妳只是把它成催眠的循環動畫來觀賞，Papyrus再次看著牆上的時鐘。

「bro，雖然我也很擔心，但是我真的得走了，你確定一切都會沒事？」

他原本悠閒的半蓋骨質眼皮現在和眉頭皺在一起了，憂慮的目光在他的兄弟和妳身上來回飛鏢。

「我會照看她的，但你必須帶著手機以備不時之需。」

老實說妳真的不習慣他用這麼沉著的聲音說話，那會召喚一群名叫內疚的小蟲把妳的良心咬成艾曼塔起司(emmental Cheese)，妳向不得不離開的Papyrus揮手，在門閤上的那一刻，妳感覺Sans的手指在妳的手背上輕柔的打著圈。

「…妳會好起來的，對嗎？」

他眼眶邊緣的光昭示他的眼淚即將捲土重來，妳抬起他沒握住的那隻手在他的顴骨上輕輕擦拭。

「我不知道Muffet對你說了什麼，我只是有點累了而已…我們可以一起看看電視放鬆一下，還是你要繼續在那裡倒數我的生命沙漏？」

他聽見倒數那一個詞的時候肩膀有些畏縮，但妳只是拉住他的手邀請他到另一側…無論如何，它就是沙發，妳不是在邀他上妳的床… _ 況且在技術上這是他們的 _ ，妳在心裡對自己喊話。他溫順的踩到另一側並滑入妳用手臂努力擴大的被窩隧道，安頓下來之後妳和他在沉默裡對視了幾秒…

「…我、我忘記拿遙控器了。」

好極了，老實說在他們家尋找它真的是一件可怕的任務，它會藏在任何一個角落，有一次妳在冷凍庫裡找到它，為什麼？妳拍了拍臉，努力從被窩裡爬出來，但他按住了妳。

「沒關係，我可以處理這個。」

他對妳微笑，但那看上去有點虛弱…他起身再次拉住妳的手，用擔心的目光看著妳。

「…請，不要感到害怕，相信我，我不會傷害妳…永遠。」

_ 他很認真 _ ，妳從他極為輕的抓握中知道這一點，那不是他平常自信的自己，但他現在正極力的向妳展示他作到，即便妳不知道他為什麼必須在找尋遙控器這件事上向妳如此鄭重聲明，妳仍然給他一個同意的點頭…他以極其緩慢而受控的動作向妳展示他的手指，妳猛烈的揉了揉眼睛，但妳的眼睛沒有進沙、也不是奇怪的視力殘留，在那裡，他的手指上，纏著奇怪的藍色的光，像流動的沙子還是奇怪的飄浮煙霧，他緩慢的指向了電視，輕輕一抽，電視打開了，妳的嘴巴也是。

妳注意到隨著他的手指的抽動，妳都能從另一端的電視那聽見一聲細微的咔嘰聲，畫面跳動，妳可以將之理解為他正在隔空按下電視機上的按鈕選擇頻道…妳跳了起來，跪在他的側面，將手移到他的手指前方…揮動，但那裡什麼也沒有，妳瞪向他的時候，可以看見他頭上以一種可視的速度在冒汗，他的眼燈縮得很小，在睜大的眼眶裡細微的抖動著。

「MAI-MAIDEN？」

「 _ 這就是為什麼每次都是我像傻子一樣，一個人瘋狂的四處找遙控器的原因嗎？！ _ 」

這次是他的嘴巴打開了…他開始大笑，按著肚子再度滾回床上，最後，他用手指撥掉眼眶上因笑得太厲害而擠出來的眼淚。

「天啊，我終於知道為什麼PAPY總是故意把它在奇怪的地方了。」

他靠在用被毯堆成的小山，聲音沉沉、和平常高亢的音調完全不同，放下手，他曲著一隻腳、歪著頭看妳。

「…我以為妳會在其它地方感到驚訝的，MAIDEN。」

「比如說？」

「…MWEH HEH HEH，妳不知道…」

他看著妳的眼燈變成一種很柔和的灰藍色，感覺很遙遠。

「我是 _ 怪物 _ ，可以做到人類做到不到的事。」

「用剛才的那種把戲嗎？」

他沉默著向妳伸手，掌心向上，那是一種邀請的手勢，妳什麼也沒想的握了上去，對他而言似乎有點太快，他偏著頭看妳。

「妳會相信我不會傷害妳的，對嗎？」

妳哼哼他的瞬間，一陣靜電爬上妳的皮膚。

「妳是藍色的，現在。」

妳被強制喚醒所有的毛孔…但沒有什麼特別奇怪的地方，除了妳身上已經變成很適合Cosplay阿凡達( _ Avatar _ )的納美人( _ Na'vi _ )藍皮膚，妳抬起手細細觀察那些像輕煙又像沙一樣的東西是如何輕柔的舔著妳的每一寸，妳再次看向Sans，他笑著輕輕抬手，牛頓的蘋果從妳身上消失… _ 妳他媽的開始 _ **_飄浮_ ** ，妳發出驚恐的聲音拼命去抓他，但是他只是抓住妳的腰穩住妳。

「不要緊張，想像妳在水裡，這裡到處都是空氣。」

妳緊張，但是妳知道他絕不會放手，呼氣，吸氣，呼氣…妳的心臟慢了下來，他放開在妳腰上那隻手，但另一隻手仍握著妳並引導妳往前，空氣在妳身邊流動，妳可以在眼角看見自己在空中散開的頭髮隨著移動空靈的收束，從玻璃窗的反射，妳看見自己像是他手裡的氣球緩緩飄移，妳低頭看他。

「放手的話我會掉下去嗎？」

「不會，除非我的魔力放開妳。」

「那我可以試試看嗎？」

他點頭放鬆手上的握力、沒有主動放開，妳對他微笑，慢慢把手從他的指尖移走…妳輕輕移動手臂試水，妳輕鬆的抓住了空氣往前移動，妳從肩膀開始旋轉，像個人魚一樣往上輕柔的滑動，最後有點不太優雅，但妳最後設法用英雄降落的姿勢停在天花板上，抬頭對著Sans露出笑容…

「原來這就是蚊子倒掛在天花板的感覺。」

Sans低頭像打了個噴嚏那樣笑起來。

「我以為妳會更有創造力？」

妳瞇著眼露出接受挑戰的表情，輕輕踢腿，妳將自己導向他的方向的時候，他以為妳準備回到地面，所以仿照妳的姿勢向妳伸手…然後妳抓準了時機側身並曲起左腳。

「米開朗基羅．創造亞當！( _ Michelangelo．The Creation of Adam _ )」

他愣了一秒之後笑倒在沙發床上，妳飄到他的上方等他轉頭看妳，妳左右搖動妳的頭髮直到它們停在妳想要的彎度…妳將手托在下巴，張嘴。

「孟克．吶喊！( _ Edvard Munch．The Scream _ )」

他絕對沒有想到妳的頭髮會是那條黑色的河，他在床上打滾大笑的時候張開了嘴巴，妳發現他沒有尖尖的犬齒，那的確很可愛。

妳趁他不注意的時候在小山上搶了一件淡色被單，將它裏在妳的身上的瞬間它也染上了Sans的魔法、散發出空靈的淡淡藍光，妳將它纏在身上、開始跳舞…螢幕上的光在妳舞動的薄布上透出五彩的光，妳旋轉手臂並曲起腳、讓腳尖勾住布料的尾端、它便抓住了流動的空氣的線條，妳轉頭看他，發現他只是靜靜的躺在床上看妳，表情像是在欣賞一場表演那樣專注，妳有點害羞的停下妳的即興演出。

「那是什麼？我沒能認出來，但是那很漂亮。」

好吧，妳實在說不出口妳剛才跳的是300壯士( _ 300 _ )裡那段絕美的先知占卜舞蹈，妳覺得自己絕對沒有那個女祭司那麼漂亮，也無法表現出她那種並非出於慾望的美麗姿態，所以妳只是淡淡的搖了搖頭說沒有關係。轉身，妳抓著被單轉了一圈，利用它的離心力、妳用手臂抱住了自己成功的落到了床上，隨著藍色的薄霧從妳身上散去、重力便再度回到妳身上，妳將手撐在床上給自己一點時間去適應眩暈與重心的改變。

Sans坐起身向妳伸手，但不是去握住妳的手，他用一種很慢的姿態用指節輕輕在妳的手背上滑動，妳不是沒有見過他不是那麼幼稚的那一面，但妳卻感覺到自己在跟一個相對自己於自己更加成熟的人相處…無關於身高或體型，那是來自於他的眼神跟聲音，以及他如何輕觸妳的方式，讓妳像個小女孩全身發麻的紅了起來，他讓妳感覺自己是那麼的小。

「…過來我這裡，妳累了，需要休息。」

他輕鬆的將妳重新塞進被窩、踢開多餘的被子，理所當然的把手從枕頭下穿過，輕輕的環著妳、讓妳枕在他的手臂上，另一隻手在妳的膝蓋上方的地方輕輕的拍打，他輕聲的哼哼著妳，使靠著他那側的耳朵不掙氣的紅了起來…老實說，妳不知道這是因為害羞還是為了什麼，妳沒有過這樣的經驗…更確切的說法， _ 妳的一生中從來沒有任何一個人用這樣親暱的方式照顧妳 _ 。

從妳有記憶以來，妳的母親總是指使妳做任何她不想去做的事，所以在別人學著拿筆的時候，妳已經學會怎麼幫妳的弟弟洗奶瓶、換尿布，打掃家裡、扔掉所有的垃圾，再更大一點，大家折著手指學加減乘除的時候，妳在考慮去哪裡買雜貨可以讓手上少得可憐的零錢支持久一點…妳閉上眼睛的時候，眼淚顫抖著從眼角滑落，妳深呼吸，希望把這一切都埋在他不會看見的角落，電視螢幕的光在妳的眼皮上朦朧的跳動，妳在放鬆自己的時候祈禱這樣寧靜的時刻能盡可能的延長…

妳的呼吸慢慢變得均勻，Sans抬手調低了電視的音量、讓窗簾遮去路燈的光線，剩下螢幕上的五彩光暈在妳臉上反射淡淡的奇幻色彩，他用脫下手套的指骨描繪妳的臉部輪廓…他連嘆出一口滿足的喘息都是那麼的輕，深怕驚擾妳的睡眠。 _ 妳一點都不害怕他 _ ， _ 在他的身邊感到安全 _ ，在他向妳展示了他的力量與魔力之後妳還能睡在他身上…即便他出於私心，沒有用真正能顯現威脅的方式向妳展示，但…他是真的想要妳留下來。

人類是那麼脆弱，比他還要更容易受到傷害，卻又無比堅強，足以走過艱難，他知悉妳的脆弱，不為任何人所知… _ 包括他的兄弟 _ ，眨了眨眼眶，他用近乎空白的表情將Papyrus從腦海裡刷掉。目光回到妳身上，手指滑過妳的眼眶下方的陰影，那裡是妳這陣子以來不斷壓榨自己、揮霍精力的結果，但他沒有留意到妳一日比一日更加蒼白的方式。滑過臉頰，妳似乎瘦了一些…他將鼻子靠到妳的頭上，緩慢的呼吸妳的氣息，他想照顧妳，將妳收在不會受到任何傷害的地方，但又害怕握得太緊，讓妳變成失去自由的小鳥… _ 像他一樣 _ 。嘆了最後一口氣，他沉默著閉上眼眶，品嚐這難得的、與妳獨處的時光。

「i’m home。」

Papyrus走進前門，但迎接他的是昏暗的客廳，只有被調低音量的電視在牆上閃爍，沒有人回應。地上到處是亂踢的被子，走近那裡，Sans扮演了大勺子讓妳睡在他的懷裡，他彷彿可以看見妳像他自己小時候那樣被哄睡的過程，Papyrus坐在地上，花了一點時間注視妳們平靜的睡眠姿態，嘆了口氣，他靠向由層層疊疊的被子所組成的小山，稍微放鬆了緊繃的神經，靜靜的飄流到黑暗中，一夜無夢。

「MAIDEN！妳將有充份的時間可以放鬆自己。」

妳聽過被迫加班，但被迫放假是怎麼一回事？妳應該要知道的，這是遲早都要面對的事，那裡，確保妳有一個充足睡眠的Sans在妳面前燦爛得如滿天的繁星那樣閃亮，妳在按住自己的臉的時候放出一股長長的嘆息。

「聽，Muffet需要人手幫忙---」

「沒有！妳被放下了，直到下個月的一號妳才會回去那裡。」

他的手按下妳的肩膀，迫使妳坐回被睡暖的被窩中，他甚至禁止妳參加例行的晨運！妳搖頭，Muffet的確做了那個聲明後讓他們強制送妳回來，但那不是妳會做的事，妳試著從旁邊爬向手機，Papyrus卻伸手按住了它，妳用一種”你也是？”的表情看他。

「沒事，她去照顧她的家族了，這是屬於怪物的日子。」

妳對他揉眼睛以擦掉還困擾著妳的睡意，Sans興奮的在床邊上下跳動。

「是的！我們的日子！怪物回到地面的紀念日！」

好的，妳醒了，妳知道那個，這幾年會在新聞上被大肆報導的節日，所有的怪物都會蜂湧回巢、在Ebott山腳舉行為期一周的巨大節慶，妳直起腰用盤子大的眼睛瞪著他們。

「那你們為什麼在這，是我耽擱了你們的行程嗎？」

Papyrus的手指在妳看不見的角落抽搐，但Sans拉住妳的手，用兩個巨大的藍色眼圈看著妳。

「MAIDEN，這是只屬於我們的秘密。」

妳抿著嘴持續了幾秒，昨晚他向妳展示魔法的事才像雷擊般竄回到妳的腦袋，妳的第一個反應是看向Papyrus，果不其然、他用一種嚴厲的表情看著妳們倆，但Sans完全無視他。

「PAPY可以跳過所有令人窒息的旅行、將我們帶到那裡！」

妳用疑惑的目光看向Sans，Papyrus隆隆的怒氣就在妳的眼角發酵，妳轉頭的瞬間目睹爆發的那一刻。

「 **_Sans_ ** _ ，停下來。 _ 」

妳感覺圍在妳手上的握力收緊了一些，Sans似乎在妳身上尋求一些慰藉…但妳還看不清楚那裡有什麼。

「NO，PAPY--我已經讓她知道我的魔法了。」

妳不懂他為什麼會在那一刻掃視了Sans在妳手上放的那隻手，他的表情有些不滿意，但那不是妳們剛認識時寫在他臉上的排斥…妳無法解讀那張臉，時間在沉默中像蝸牛一樣緩慢的爬過，妳的肚皮咆哮的時機絕對精妙，Sans輕拍妳的肚子的時候、妳的臉害羞的紅了起來。

「MAIDEN，我記得妳喜歡吃甜的早餐，只要給我幾分鐘，我就能確保妳會有最營養、而且最美味的餐點！」

再次提起胸膛，他歡快的跳向廚房，轉頭妳看見Papyrus的表情有點五味雜陳…妳想那是因為Sans在妳身上展現的過份親暱讓他感到不快，但顯而易見的，那並不是妳能控制的範圍。他吐了一口大氣，使妳看向他。

「我們與妳們的政府單位有所協議，將我們所擁有的魔法技能保持在最少的展示範圍…我不是在開玩笑，這關於所有人， _ 所有的人類與怪物 _ 。」

妳微微顫抖，隨著腦袋被喚醒，一切就在妳的腦袋裡慢慢組織起來，Sans幾乎是用最溫和的方式向妳展現他的技能，但Papyrus的提示已經非常明確了，他們的魔法將會壓倒所有目擊這一切的人，足夠引起兩個種族的對立。

在這之前，妳確實知道他們擁有魔法，但所有的說明都教導那是構成怪物生命的一部份，就如同地面上大部份的生物所擁有的血液那樣的意思。當然，有一派學說假設那是一種能量，他們試圖說服怪物參與能量轉移到其它的用途…妳覺得那很明顯就是是想將怪物變成一種生物電池或是想再現偽生物科技的詐騙名堂而已，但如今妳知道了真相，他們確實擁有那些僅僅建立在各種幻想創作中的魔法…不，正確的說法是它們確實存在過，但經過日月的推移，人類已經忘記了，殘存的記憶被當成了幻想，不需要深入思考，妳就能在腦海裡組合出數十種可能…目光再次交匯，他可以從妳的眼中看見不同的東西。

「請你告訴我，你們沒有把牌都攤在桌上。」

Papyrus給了妳一個保留的輕點後看著他的哥哥的背影，他沒有說更多，但他臉上的悲傷已經足夠說明一切，妳有些茫然。

「…為什麼要告訴我這些？我知道的越少越好不是嗎？」

聽見妳的聲音，他的悲傷有些寬慰，有那麼片刻，妳看見他的目光變得柔軟許多。

「我們需要能夠理解的人來分擔這些。」

那裡有點什麼，但當時的妳沒有想通，因為話題被他忽然的抽搐中斷，妳看向他的手，那裡躺著妳的手機。妳接過來重新喚醒畫面，那是Sofia，但接在她的名字下面的那一個字讓妳的心跳漏了一拍。

_ *Help。 _

不需要多加思考，妳猛然朝向門外起飛。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 終於來到這裡了。  
> 我必須為接下來要揭露的事感到抱歉，不論是過去還是即將發生在他們身上的那一些。
> 
> 我希望這個故事會在兩天內結束，在這裡祝各位一切安好。


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 警告：參考來自於Popcorn Pr1nce的AU-Underswap，但在故事中會有不符合該AU設定的情況發生。  
> 模糊的虐待及自殘行為描敘，對疑似創傷後壓力症候群(PTSD)的描敘，失去親人的暗示，不適合可能被情節觸發的讀者閱讀。

妳衝進曾經整潔的一片混亂之中，一秒，還拿著手機在和報案專線對話的Hans對著妳用手指出她的位子，妳僅僅向他點了點頭便衝過他的身側、往員工休息室畫一條直線，撕開門就能看見Sofia趴在桌上，但妳可以從她露出的耳朵染上的深紅知道她哭得有多厲害，妳將所有的不滿都煽在門上，讓巨大的甩門聲向她昭告妳的到來。但妳沒有錯過她抬頭時，臉上的掌印、嘴角的血跡以及頸上的青腫…妳的手朝向她的傷口移動時，她驚恐的縮起身體並發出尖銳的叫聲，妳僵在那裡瞪大了眼睛…妳知道這是什麼， _ 因為妳也曾經經歷過 _ 。

「 **_發生了什麼事？_ ** 」

妳的眼神從驚訝跳到惱怒的速度超過了思考，是 _ 誰 _ 對這個甜美的女孩施虐，甚至讓她有這樣的創傷反應？Hans在電話中告訴妳了，有人來這裡向Sofia大吼大叫，他有著黑色的頭髮、像橄欖球隊前鋒般的外表…

「是他嗎？是Marco對妳這麼做了嗎？！ _ 我發誓，我會折斷他的手，然後把他的手臂推進他的AS--- _ 」

妳忽然爆發，用她從未在妳身上聽過的語調與咒罵噴她男友的名字、手裡緊緊的擰住外套並作出一些粗暴的動作，但Sofia只是緊緊的抓住妳。

「不！這、這是我應得的！我、我是這麼的愚蠢、以至於我--」

「 _ 他沒有 _ **_他媽的_ ** _ 任何理由可以對妳這麼做 _ **_！_ ** 」

妳像個被激起戰鬥本能的野獸般憤怒，這顯然嚇到她了，她在震驚中打了一個小嗝，下一秒，她撲向妳、在妳的頸窩裡大哭，聞訊而來的老闆從休息室的門戳出頭、然後安靜的縮回去，接著妳聽見外面傳來了不應該在這時候會出現的現金結算的印表機的聲音--他提早休息，把時間留給了妳們。

_ 妳想宰了那個臭小子 _ ，但不是現在，現在妳唯一能做的，僅僅是把手放在這個可憐的女孩的背後、輕輕的拍動著安慰她，花了足夠久的時間，妳帶她上了計程車前往醫院後，拿著驗傷單到警局作筆錄，憤怒讓妳像裝了太多電池的機械母雞在她的身邊盤旋著，然後妳開始在執法人員面前大吼大叫。

「妳現在 _ 他媽的 _ 跟我說這已經持續半年了？！」

憤怒讓血壓在妳體內爆衝，妳開始耳鳴。

「他、他說他對此感到抱歉，他並不想這麼做…」

Sofia設法在每個抽泣中間回答妳，但妳不能繼續看著這個天真的傻瓜，妳看見了！在醫院裡！妳可以在她的毛衣下數出每個拳印上的手指， _ 他媽的 _ ！胸口因為激烈的憤怒而開始抽痛，妳現在知道為什麼會有”氣死人”這個形容詞出現，妳吸氣的時候抬頭看著天花板，妳看著那裡，強迫自己數了數這間小房間有幾片隔板來讓自己冷靜，但是隨著呼吸而逐漸加速的心跳讓妳知道自己快不行了，妳用僅存的一點理智讓自己離開這裡。

「…我需要一點喝的…Sofia，妳還喜歡可可嗎？」

不明白妳為什麼不看著她的Sofia只是用帶著哭腔的嗯來回應妳，向記錄中的員警致上歉意的點頭後、妳用最快的速度撕開門往離妳最近的廁所衝刺，路上或許撞了一些人，但妳不真的在意，憤怒與後悔讓妳幾乎看不見任何東西，隨著響亮的甩門聲、一旦妳確定自己不在任何人的視線內，妳的拳頭就落在刷著漂亮的奶油白的牆上了。

一次，沉重的悶擊在混擬土牆裡有最輕微的共嗚；兩次，妳嘶吼著再度抬起拳頭；第三次，亮紅色伴隨著刺痛使妳冷靜下來，而牆上留下了妳的拳印…妳確定自己的手可能需要一星期的覆蓋，但妳不會後悔的，因為純粹的疼痛是妳阻止自己崩潰的最後防線。咬緊牙齒，妳的眼淚在指節上的創口上醃製妳需要的痛苦的深度， _ 他媽的 _ ！妳用掌底再度槌了還沒乾的牆壁，使它變成紅色的印象派…妳的臉上有悲慘的扭曲笑容。

太過可笑，連Sofia都不會知道妳為什麼這麼憤怒，她不曾知道妳過去的支字片語，而她也不會知道妳是怎麼看待她的…她有一個美好的家庭，愉快的成長過程，健全的交友關係，還有一顆金色的心…她擁有妳期望的一切，妳說她是從Disney走出來的公主的時候妳並沒有在開玩笑，妳羨慕她，將她看作是妳生活中的希望，她的存在是妳自己破爛的人生的燈塔。

_ 嘿，看看她，這個世界還是存在美好的東西！ _

在這個陌生的地方努力的時候，妳總是想著她這樣對自己說並設法度過那些艱難的時刻，使妳有足夠的動力去努力成為更好的自己，但這個美好的靈魂被打破了，就在妳的眼前！憤怒再度緊壓妳的心跳，這並不是因為對她感到幻滅，憤怒來自於妳 _ 他媽的 _ 現在才想通她說自己想成為Ursula的含意！

她在暗示妳，她在向妳求救！但妳忽略了她的聲音，對她日漸變濃的底妝視而不見，從未對她表示要防曬的長袖衣物的異常堅持表示疑問…她一直在受虐，連求救的聲音都被粉碎… _ 就像過去的妳一樣 _ 。

_ 嗡嗡，嗡嗡，嗡嗡。 _

像是萬花筒一樣，記憶和雜音在旋轉，淹沒了妳的腦袋，在妳的耳邊隆隆作響…伴隨著咒罵、啤酒瓶和煙灰缸在牆上轟然炸開，檯燈、電話、烤吐司機…甚至是刀子，所有能夠被舉起來的東西會像夢魘一樣被扔在妳和妳的兄弟身上，有如幻痛一樣的痛楚會在每一個受創過的傷疤上跳舞，直到那些溫暖的、帶著鐵鏽味的黏稠灑在一切物體上，妳可以透過手指再次看見， _ 那個擋在妳身前的男孩，他的眼神是如何慢慢的變得混濁，他的皮膚就和妳在Sofia身上看見的一樣，有無數的瘀傷與燒傷--- _

_ 嗡嗡，嗡嗡，嗡嗡。 _

吸氣，妳的意識回到了眼前，那裡，只有妳的右手有妳槌打在牆上的血，透著淚水、它是一片模糊，將手指按在馬桶座上，妳看見自己在無意識間將這裡吐得一塌糊塗。伸手沖水，妳花了幾乎一整捲的紙巾才將地板整理得不再那麼噁心。打開廁所隔間的門，鏡子裡的妳就像個殘破的行屍走肉，將水龍頭開到最大，妳把手浸到水柱裡，讓冰冷的水麻木妳的傷口，妳盯著理應潔白的水槽被染成粉紅色，慢慢重回白色，妳將臉浸入水裡…氣泡從臉頰邊輕柔的滑過，洗去了殘留在耳邊的嗡嗡聲…抬頭，用紙巾抹掉臉上的水，對著鏡子拉起嘴角，更好，妳可以，妳必須，妳需要成為足夠堅強的人，妳會做的更好。

_ 嗡嗡，嗡嗡，嗡嗡。 _

嗯？那是什麼？哦，如果不是它，妳不知道自己會沉浸在爛泥狀態裡多久，妳有些堅難的把手機從口袋裡拔出來…抽氣，妳從來都不知道訊息的上限是999，然而更可怕的是數字的後面還有一個可怕的+號，訊息來自於 _ Sans和Papyrus的對話群組 _ ，手機再度振動，連續…畫面顯示Sans和妳的合照，那正是Sans正在撥號給妳的通知，妳按下通話鍵，在妳準備說話前的吸氣時聲音就用一種不合邏輯的聲量炸了出來。

「 **_妳在哪裡？！_ ** 」

妳不知道Sans的聲音可以這麼粗糙，必須足夠生氣才達得到這項成就，但是妳試圖回應的時候，從妳的喉嚨出來的聲音卻不是妳預期的那樣，那裡只有悲慘的哭聲。妳不想哭，妳也不應該哭，妳很清楚正在受苦的不是妳，是Sofia，Sofia還在那裡，向一個不認識的人刨開自己的傷口，妳應該在那裡，支持她，陪伴她，保護她， _ 妳應該在那 _ ，腦裡的每一個聲音都在向妳咆哮，混雜在骷髏兄弟呼喚妳的聲音裡變成了可怕的白噪。

妳以為妳足夠堅強，妳必須，妳應該…但妳沒有，妳站不起來，妳只是再次爬進警局裡最後一間廁所的地板上，抓著手機，在字面上將自己哭成一沱爛泥、陷入自我厭惡的泥淖。妳沒辦法思考，只是不斷的哭泣，將自己縮到角落，想盡可能讓自己消失在世界的角落，但他們不會讓妳這麼做，而妳也不知道他們怎麼做到的，他們設法從破碎的妳的嘴裡哄出妳的位置，妳所知的最後一件事是橘色的身影抓住了妳，把妳塞在他的身上，讓妳用可怕的抽泣將口水和鼻涕盡可能的糊到他的連帽衫上、直到妳平靜下來為止。外面的腳步聲來來去去，但除了幾個關切的敲門聲之外，她們還是把空間留給妳了…妳吸鼻子的聲音絕對噁心，但是Papyrus只是從旁邊抽出另一條紙巾遞給妳。

「現在感覺還好嗎？」

他放下在妳背後的手機，妳知道他剛才確定妳慢慢平靜下來之後就開始在跟某個人傳訊息，現在妳可以思考電話另一端應該是Sans，因為他不在這裡。說老實話，妳還是無法思考太多，眼睛又澀又酸，鼻子被塞住、只能用嘴巴呼吸，臉因為眼淚而刺痛，手又痛又麻，跪著太久妳幾乎都不能感覺到膝蓋以下的東西了…綜觀來說，妳只能用 _ 爛 _ 來形容自己現在的感覺。

「…Hm，我想…我現在看起來跟我感覺到的都是一場災難。」

妳笑了一點，因為沒想到自己的鼻音這麼好笑，妳用面紙在鼻子上擤了一把的同時他也笑了。

「老實說，我應該也是。」

妳在老地方搧了他一掌，他揉著肩膀的時候，他的笑意會透過與妳接觸的地方微微振動妳。

「…該死，這裡是女廁，你怎麼進來的？」

他開始向妳扭動手指的瞬間妳就戳住他的肋骨，嘶牙裂嘴的威脅他不敢把話說完 _ \--- _

「maaaagggggiiic--- _ Ouch！ _ 」

他堅持說完的結果就是被妳用力的槌了一下，他一邊呼痛、一邊在肩膀上揉，他的手停下了，因為他發現衣服上有東西…那是妳的血。他的笑容在抓住妳的手的同時滑落，妳槌在他身上的動作使已經乾涸的傷口再度繃裂、新鮮的血液在妳的手指上畫出亮紅色的戒指。

「…這是什麼？」

面對他的提問，妳只能心虛的把手抽回來、徒勞的試圖用左手去掩蓋它，但下一秒，妳只會感覺到膝蓋像被抽了真空那樣使妳無力的跪下去，在妳肩膀上的堅強抓握是唯一沒有讓妳用臉種地板的理由。當地板回到腳下、胃酸便會在妳體內再次沸騰，妳緊握自己撐了過去，抬頭，還來不及看清一切、妳的聽力就差點作廢。

「 _ 妳這個大傻瓜！ _ 」

Sans的怒吼讓妳整個腦袋都嗡嗡作響的時候，妳才知道自己以一種妳目前還沒有辦法理解的方式，再度回到那個被各種東西佔據的客廳。除此之外，妳也不知道Sans怎麼做到在對妳大吼大叫的狀態下，還能保持這樣精細而穩定的方式包紮妳的傷口，將憤怒保持在頭部以上、而手部的動作如此細柔的畫面絕對是一種創舉。Papyrus嘭的一聲在妳們身邊坐下，妳可以看見他把被弄髒的衣服換掉了，除了一樣是橘色的之外，新的連帽衫有一隻蜜蜂停在卡通腳的圖樣，雖然表情絕對不悅，但他還是確保妳的手上有一杯溫度合適的飲料。在Sans準備對妳上一堂珍惜身體以及避免讓人擔心妳的課程之前，妳終於攢足勇氣可以伸手去阻止他，妳並不是要規避他對妳的說教，而是時機不對。

「…我很好，真的，我只需要一點休息的時間。」

這種莫名奇妙的Déjà vu( _ 即視感 _ )讓妳想笑，因為就在昨天妳躺在一樣的地方、說了一樣的話，妳搖了搖頭向他們解釋為什麼妳會在警局的廁所裡，抽去情緒的話那確實很簡短，簡言之，妳有個朋友需要妳的幫助，就僅僅是如此而已，妳暗暗為自己忽然爆發的情緒感到羞愧。

「…謝謝你們，真的，你們不知道你們的安慰對我而言有多及時，但是真正需要幫忙的是我的朋友。」

妳真的需要三思而後行，什麼也沒說就奔出去絕對會讓他們擔心，但Sofia需要妳，妳必須回應她向妳伸來的手，就如同幫助妳走過來的每一個人…包括了眼前的他們。

「但妳可以向我們請求協助，因為妳的朋友就是我們的朋友。」

當Sans用那樣的神情向妳說話的時候，妳可以從眼角看見Papyrus有最微弱的認同，妳輕輕回握Sans還抓著妳的那隻手，妳可以從那裡聞到濃濃的消毒酒精的味道，有那麼一時半刻妳會擔心酒精是否會破壞那雙手套，因為妳知道Sans很珍惜從他兄弟那裡收到的任何一切物品。

「…準備好的時候，我會介紹她給你們認識，但不是現在。」

是的，準備好的時候，不論是妳還是她都一樣。因為在這之後妳勢必要為了引起他們不必要的擔心做出更切實的解釋，但妳還沒辦法說這個，不是現在，當妳再度沉思，Sans輕輕的握了握妳的手將妳的注意力喚回眼前。

「妳需要記得，我們隨時都會在這裡為妳服務，MAIDEN。」

Sans擁抱妳，而Papyrus只是用空著的手在妳背後輕拍兩下…然後它又回來了，妳的手機一直不屈不撓的在口袋裡跳舞，老實說它在經過這一切折騰卻還沒失去所有的電力真的非常驚人，雖然比不上Nokia 3310，但這已經值得妳為它在網路上大書特書一篇文情並茂的推薦文，而在按下通話鍵之前，妳會看見是Sofia在線路的另一端等妳。

「Hey，妳還好嗎？」

這次妳正確的成為發起對話的那一個，而妳會聽見另一端的聲音和妳一樣疲憊。

「…妳還在生氣嗎？」

妳笑了，她真的有一顆金子般的心…在這個時候，她第一時間是擔心妳對她生氣。

「是啊，有一點，但是至少妳來找我了，所以筆錄已經結束了嗎？」

「…是啊，只是，我還不想回去那裡…我在想是不是先去旅館住幾天…」

「妳在說廢話，妳明明知道我無論如何都會有空間分享給妳…別，先別哭，把眼淚省起來，我們等等在路上抓一點漢堡如何？」

妳知道自己的勸阻顯然無效，因為她已經在另一端哭成噴泉了，但是朋友是用來作什麼的呢？妳一邊跟她說話一邊起身，在快速的保證妳很快就會回到那裡之後將手機滑進口袋，妳已經恢復到足夠讓陽光重新在臉上綻放的自己了。低頭，那對骷髏兄弟用明顯擔心的表情看著妳，但Sans是兩者之中最嚴重的那個，他懸在空手的手是那麼的猶豫而難過、使妳感到良心再度被穿洞。

「…謝謝你們，我會彌補這一切，也許我們很快就能有一份友誼塔可夜？」

Papyrus在Sans視角範圍外表模仿妳翻白眼的動作，他知道妳故意利用Sans的弱點讓自己脫離他的小狗眼睛，但Sans明亮的聲音使妳可以快速忽略他向妳送來的刺眼目光。

「WOWZERS！妳一定要提早給我預告，我會對妳向我們介紹的新人類感到期待！」

對此妳愣了一下，因為妳想起一開始Sans也這樣稱呼妳，那的確是令人懷念的稱呼。

「會的，你們一定也會變成好朋友的。」

妳笑著向他舉起妳的左拳，在他輕敲回來之後，妳會向他們道別並往門外退去，但妳知道他們的目光會一直跟著妳，那樣的溫暖會一直延續下去，傳達到Sofia身上，不會消失。

就如妳所說的那樣，在妳想辦法將Sofia安頓在妳的空房之後，幾次簡單的造訪就讓她們彼此開始熱身…在那幾次聚會中，妳會為了Papyrus用膠帶黏在臉上的鬍子眼鏡笑瘋，妳不懂在所有的派對道具裡他為什麼會對鬍子有那樣奇怪的迷戀？妳甚至有機會向他們介紹Hans，雖然妳不太能理解為什麼Hans在這之後總是對妳欲言又止的樣子，因為他似乎與怪物相處並沒有太大的困難不是嗎？

但這個問題最後在妳的腦袋裡無疾而終，因為所有的事情都在持續進行中，在證據確鑿的情況下，要把Sofia的人渣男友踢出去絕對是件一加一等於二的事，只是妳沒想到這會進行的這麼快，妳甚至聽見警官用一種微妙的語氣向妳們暗示Marco絕對會受到 _ 特別的照顧 _ ，從他們的態度看來，妳的國家對那些向孩童或婦女進行虐待的犯人總是特別的嚴厲的事似乎不是傳聞。

感謝天上的星星，最終她成功取得租賃契約的所有權、應有的共有財產份額以及合理的賠償金，這還不包括他破壞Hans餐廳的刑責，年紀已經超過二十歲的Marco將不再受少年保護法的庇護、得進監花好長一段時間去重新學習做人的道理， _ 哈，他應得的！ _ 妳在心裡如此嘲笑他。當一切看似塵埃落定的那一刻，妳知道那就是她必須離開妳的時候了。Sofia顯得非常的難過，因為她已經習慣了妳的陪伴，但更多的是她害怕回到那個曾經充滿回憶的地方，曾經的快樂全都在那之後褪了色…但她是提出要求的那一個，因為她選擇繼續前進。

「很好，這才是我認識的那個女孩。」

妳們在她決定回到自己的生活軌道的那一刻擁抱彼此，但前門傳來的敲門聲會讓妳們分開，妳可以從窗戶看見潔白的頭骨一閃而過的殘影，看了看時間，妳沒想到他們會在這個時候出現。

「Hey！你怎麼來了？」

拉開前門之前，妳已經準備好再次接受第二次的擁抱，但妳卻發現門拉不開…等等，他只是在外面拉住妳的門嗎？幾次努力之後、妳放棄了，從窗戶看出去，卻發現Papyrus故意把臉別到另一個方向、裝模作樣的哼著口哨聲…對，他沒有嘴唇，但這樣的動作才會更令妳惱火，但妳也不能破壞門，所以敲門聲再度傳來的時候、妳能做的就只有嘆氣了。

「Who’s there？」

Sofia在妳翻轉眼球、被迫對著門玩Knock Knock的時候，在妳的背後捂著嘴竊笑。

「who。」

_ 這算什麼 _ ？妳愣了一秒，皺著眉頭去拉門把，但它仍然紋風不動，好吧…妳只能按他的遊戲規則繼續玩。

「Who who？」

「 _ 貓頭鷹 _ 快來開門，早起的鳥才有蟲吃。」

「我是夜貓子( _ Night owl) _ ，我不吃那個。」

門終於可以打開了，在Sans的擁抱撞上妳的同時、Papyrus差點把手裡的特百惠( _ Tupperware _ )滑到地板上去。

「放心，我不會給妳蟲子的，至少我知道她不愛那個。」

Papyrus進門後向在妳身後的Sofia點頭打招呼。

「PAPY，不要在用餐前破壞她們的胃口！」

Sans握著妳的腰的時候不快的向他的兄弟跺腳，但他只是用膝蓋輕輕的推了推Sans的屁股…好吧，相對是屁股的地方，妳並不想太過追根究底。

「即使我不介意繼續待在這裡看妳們玩耍，但我無法保證我還能抱著它們太久。」

妳從他手上拿走位在頂部、準備展示跳水姿勢的兩個盒子，餘溫仍能溫暖妳的手心，這代表這是他們一弄好就裝盒帶過來了。

「Sans，我以為友誼塔可會在晚上，但現在才下午三點？」

「好事永遠不會太早！我一定要讓新人類試試看我特製的友誼塔可！我準備了我最拿手的食譜供妳們選擇！… _ OH， _ **_不_ ** _ ！星星！這、這不應該發生！ _ 」

當妳們把所有東西都擺到桌上的時候，原本笑得燦爛如星的Sans卻抽了一口嘶啞的氣，斗大的漆黑眼眶、藍色的眼燈顯得細小如針，像是發生了什麼重大的意外一樣。

「兄弟？出了什麼問題？」

Papyrus緊張的看著他，但Sans只是沮喪的把臉埋在手裡，肩膀在他嚎泣的時候上下跳動。

「我…我毀了我們的聚會…我忘記準備最重要的東西來了，一切都來不及了，就、就算再去買現成的回來，那、那些東西也不會是在最、最美味的時候被享用…我搞砸了一切，PAPY…我毀了我們的聚會，與我們的新人類朋友的特別友誼聚會… _ 我完全搞砸了！ _ 」

妳快速的在桌上掃視了被打開的盒子，那裡有被洗淨的各式蔬菜，至少三種散發不同香氣的肉醬，一盒妳懷疑它們統一被切成精準到毫米等級的綜合調味香料，一盒起司和看起來絕對可口的各式醬料…一秒後，妳知道問題出在哪裡了，不論他今天想吃的是硬皮的玉米脆餅、還是軟韌的捲餅，它們現在都不在妳們的餐桌上。也許跟他還不熟的Sofia還不能理解為什麼只是這樣就能讓小骨架沮喪成這樣，但妳和Papyrus都知道他對烹飪的熱情，何況他不只一次提到這是他認為這是世上最棒、最適合招待給特別的朋友的食物，他一定非常的難過。

「Hey、Hey，聽我說，我們還是可以出去找點樂子，因為我們從未在晚上一起出門閒逛？」

妳彎下腰擦掉他的眼淚的時候Sofia在Sans身後點頭，但Papyrus的表情卻是相反的，妳為此暗暗感到不妙。

「我知道一些還不錯的地方，我也在那裡認識了幾個怪物朋友。」

Sofia的關鍵字引起了Papyrus的注意，Sofia拿出手機，在她的社群軟體上滑了幾張照片並翻轉手機向他展示，看著前幾張的時候Papyrus微微點頭，但忽然之間、他的眉脊似乎因為什麼而驚訝的往上跳。

「哦？我不知道她們也來這個鎮上了？」

「…是、是誰？」

妳暗地裡向Sofia舉起大拇指，被誘發好奇心的Sans慢慢的平靜下來，雖然眼角還有一點淚光，但他已經停止抽泣，甚至開始移動腳步想去看一眼手機螢幕上的人是誰。

「是bratty跟catty。」

Papyrus退一步讓開的時候，妳可以瞥見他咬著糖果的棍子玩，那給人一種放鬆的氛圍，他似乎不再像妳剛提出建議時的不快。

「噢！是她們！以前負責HOTLAND區域的衛隊成員！她們現在在這裡嗎？」

Sans的聲音裡有不可忽視的傾慕之意、將剛才難過的感覺完全刷掉了，那不禁令妳感到好奇，Sofia似乎也對他情緒開關的轉換之快感到疑惑。

「Hum？不，我遇見她們時她們說只是路過，她說自己和她的女友正在旅行的途中，但她們說很可惜沒能拜訪她們的朋友…好像叫…Aliva？Althea？還是Alber？」

「Alphys？」

妳猜，因為妳認識的怪物朋友沒有那麼多，但似乎是猜對了。

「是！就是那個名字，她們一整個晚上都在稱讚她有多厲害…噢，不要用那種眼神看我，我那時喝得有點醉，能記得住一半就算不錯了。」

Sofia有點害羞的吐了吐舌頭，妳猜她們也給她喝了跟害慘妳的那些一樣等級的怪物酒精，因為妳和她曾經為了慶祝彼此的生日而一起出去閒逛過那麼兩次，妳知道她的酒量可能跟妳差不多。無論如何，她知道妳的界限，而她絕對不是會將妳推得太遠的那一個。

「看起來那裡是怪物友善酒吧，那我們還等什麼？」

妳再度提起勇氣試水，面對妳的邀請，Sans理所當然是最踴躍的那一個，Papyrus面露為難，妳可以看見他拉住Sans的肩膀前，從嘴裡拿出的來的糖棍上有密密麻麻的咬痕。

「兄弟，你知道的。」

當Sans盯著他的兄弟的時候，妳看不見他的表情，但妳沒有錯過Sans的手指輕輕抽動的模樣，這使妳確認自己已經誤觸雷區了。

「呃，還是我們可以叫點外送，披薩如何？還是想試試看中國菜？我們這最近新開了壽司--」

「不，MAIDEN，我會去。」

妳不知道Sans如何在不看著妳的狀況下精準的抓住妳的手，保持著這樣的姿勢，他向他的兄弟說話，聲音低沉。

「Sans。」

Papyrus的聲音很僵硬，但Sans只是向他踏了一步。

「 _ 我說我會去，PAPY。 _ 」

不知怎麼回事，他們沉默對視的時候空氣變得很厚重，妳可以看見站在旁邊的Sofia表情變得有些僵硬，那一刻，妳忽然覺得站在眼前的骷髏兄弟有點陌生…Papyrus屈服的速度卻比妳想像得還要快許多。

「…我知道了，我相信你，兄弟。」

Sans瞬間轉身、向妳發送燦爛的笑容，並在腳尖上跳起勝利的小舞。

「MAIDEN！在我們幫妳將這些菜收拾到冰箱的時候，妳們可以利用時間換上特殊時刻的約會服裝！我和PAPY都會對此感到期待！」

雖然妳很想說這不是個約會，但約會的定義對Sans來說絕對廣泛，友誼酒吧約會絕對是其中之一，在Sans將妳的手移交給Sofia的時候，妳可以感覺她的指尖有微妙的冰冷，在妳們關上房門之後，妳可以看見她的肩膀有不甚明顯的滑落。

「怎麼了？」

妳將手向上移到她的肩膀並輕輕的揉動，她吐了一口氣、環著手臂像是很冷那樣上下擦著，用過輕的氣音說話。

「…我不知道…我一直覺得他們很甜，但他們剛才的表情…提醒了我他們是 _ 怪物 _ 的事實。」

妳不知該對此作何感想，她並不是第一次接觸怪物、對怪物的感受還比Hans開放，為何忽然會有這種反應？她揉了揉柔軟的臉頰，這次說話的時候她會看著妳的眼睛。

「…不要誤會我的意思，我不太確定能否正確告訴妳我的感受…我指的是，他們給我一種超越人類的威脅感，一種強大的力量，藏在他們平常的微笑和友善下面。」

在妳的眉毛跳起的瞬間，她用緩慢的語調繼續解釋。

「我不是說他們虛偽或是藏著什麼，我只是想到，也許我們是否在某些程度上，在還不夠親近或熟悉的情況下走得太遠了？有種…冒犯到他們的感覺，也許是文化差異什麼的…有點什是，摸不清距離？」

她的形容是模糊的，但妳能理解，因為妳無法否認自己剛才也有類似的感覺，此時妳不得不重新看待Sofia，具有敏銳的洞察力的同時還能保持自己的柔軟…妳拍了拍她的肩膀。

「我相信一切都還好，我們之間也偶爾會有磨擦，但在這之後總是會更加理解對方、變得更好，因為相處總是需要磨合的，不管誰都一樣不是嗎？ _ 公主殿下。 _ 」

妳像茶壺那樣背著左手彎腰，並對她調皮的眨了眨眼睛，臉上的微笑傳染到她的嘴角、在那裡綻放了甜美而溫柔的角度。

「…謝謝妳，為了這一切。」

從她眼角的濕潤，妳知道她指的是什麼，但現在她需要的是更多的陪伴。

「為什麼我們必須在這個時候講這些奇怪的東西？南瓜馬車還在等著辛杜瑞拉( _ Cinderella _ )下樓呢！」

現在的妳挺起腰並翹起尾指，像個神仙教母( _ Fairy godmother _ )那樣捂著下巴說話，當妳指著Sofia微笑的時候，她只是拍掉妳不斷扭動的手指、像個柴郡貓( _ The Cheshire Cat _ )似的竊笑。

「哼嗯，我等等要跟他們說妳說他們是小老鼠！」

「咦？等等，那不是我要說的重點！」

在妳追逐她的時候，她只是拉開衣櫃向妳扔去她所能抓得到的第一件衣服，最終樓下的小老鼠們等了至少有半小時，才能等到穿著閃亮跟鞋、只會出現一晚的盛裝的妳下樓…妳知道以後不會再有了，因為這真的不是妳的風格。

淺色的踝靴上面是黑色的網襪停在妳的大腿中間，往上一點是一件打摺的短裙、注定妳今天的腰部酸疼，因為妳不能彎腰。平肩的腰上短T恤裡面搭著銀鍊背心，頸上有一圈黑色的束帶像項圈一樣緊貼著妳的皮膚，前方裝飾的銀星下有一片閃亮的短鍊像慧星的尾巴那樣停在若隱若現的乳溝上緣，向上，微捲的髮尾勾勒妳的頸線，鮮艷的紅色唇妝和像貓一樣的眼尾會在第一時間抓住所有人的視線…至少這是Sofia向妳保證的，但妳不知道這會包括那對骷髏兄弟，在這之前，妳知道Sans的眼睛可以是一對星星，但妳未曾看過它們像這樣轉動，而妳也沒聽過Papyrus會臉紅…如果那片橙亮是那個意思的話。

「WOWZERS！妳看起來是如此的神奇！」

他笑起來的時候眼眶微微的縮緊，像個興奮的孩子一樣上下跳動，Papyrus還靠在沙發的邊緣一言不發的看著妳，妳不知道他的意思是指這樣的穿著太奇怪還是什麼，他不會像Sans那樣對每一件事發表感言，除非妳問。

「謝謝，不得不說，Sofia的手比我巧多了，只是我沒有打扮成這樣的風格過，會很奇怪嗎？」

Papyrus仍然沒有說話，但妳隱隱約約感覺得到他的視線隨著妳不安的擺動在微微的轉移。

「一點也不！MAIDEN，妳比NAPSTBLOOK的音樂影片裡出現的每一個角色都要更加華麗！他應該選擇妳出演他的女主角！現在，我們需要更多的裝扮才不顯得失禮！PAPY！我們需要換上我們的特殊裝扮！」

Sans搖動Papyrus手臂的那一刻，他才像大夢初醒的跳了一下，看了看時鐘，他皺著眉毛看妳。

「呃嗯…妳覺得我們還會有足夠的時間嗎？」

「嗯，她剛才先幫我打理，但她自己現在才開始弄。」

妳在思考的時候會把手指纏在髮尾上輕輕的繞圈，Sans選擇那一刻對著妳舉起手機拍了好幾張照片，妳會害羞，但這不是什麼太奇怪的事，只是意外為什麼當妳邀請他一起合照時他會拒絕妳。

「MAIDEN！我說過我們需要更多的裝扮才足夠成為妳們的約會伴侶！妳必須要等到那個時候才能一起拍照！」

他盤著手臂給妳一個可愛的癟嘴，同時讓腳輕輕的在地上拍打，Papyrus輕聲的咯咯笑了起來。

「給我們五分鐘，我們很快就回來。」

「慢慢來，女孩子打扮的時間總是不夠，就算真的來不及、我總是能幫你們掩飾過去。」

妳知道男性換裝可能會比女孩子上廁所還要快，所以妳只是讓他們放鬆腳步，妳看著電視打發時間時幾乎都要忘記自己在等著他們，所以當他們再次降落在妳的客廳的時候、妳差點就把遙控器打在Papyrus的臉上。

「heh，這麼快就把我們從腦袋裡扔掉了嗎？我以為妳至少會稍微假裝妳還在乎？」

妳知道他們沒有個人空間的概念，但是從沙發背高高的往前籠罩在妳頭上又是另一回事， _ 太近了 _ ！妳在心裡這麼抱怨著並往下沉，但嘴裡卻什麼都沒能發出聲來。妳可以看見他換了一件高領的毛衣、外面搭了一件有著一圈絨毛的短夾克，袖子停在手肘上給人一種懶懶的氛圍…不，妳真的聞到他身上有一股淡淡的香氣，但是貼著別人聞他身上的味道絕對會讓人毛骨悚然對吧？所以妳繼續後往後退縮，但他只是笑著輕巧的翻過沙發、嘭的一聲落在妳的身側，將妳逼得更緊…妳不想看著他臉上得意的笑容，但妳的眼睛還是沒能從他身上溜走。

現在妳可以看見他穿著一件合身的淺色牛仔褲、將他本來就修長的腳修飾得更好，腳上的馬汀鞋被穿軟了，看起來是絕對令人羨慕的舒適…妳隱隱約約知道這是Sans幫他收拾的，但還是不禁為此感到不公平，為什麼男性只要隨便打理一下就能這麼好看？

「喜歡妳看到的嗎？拍一張照片，它可以持續更久。」

「你還真敢說…」

妳的回應虛弱，因為妳的視線都在他的臉上，妳不知道他的嘴角能咧得那麼開，這在解剖學上絕對不合理不是嗎？但顯然他們的頭骨可以在某種程度上伸展，只是為什麼現在會讓妳感覺這麼慌？妳強迫自己坐正，卻在靠上沙發的時候才發現他的手臂已經伸到妳的背後，所以妳基本就是枕在他身上了。 _ 他這是怎麼回事？ _ 一股甜甜的香氣再度搔癢妳的鼻尖…那不是Papyrus，是Sans，妳轉頭看向他時、妳的嘴是一個小小的驚訝的O。

妳應該要訝異他怎麼會如此的安靜，因為他只是皺著眉用眼神指責他的兄弟逗妳取樂的行為而不是平常那樣對他大喊大叫，但妳的注意力都被他與平時相異的氣質吸引走了…妳不知道他可以看起來這麼成熟…好吧，妳確實知道，但那不是那個意思，更確實的說法是妳從未見過他打扮得這麼成熟。

Sans穿著一件麂皮外套，外套下的淺色T恤鬆散的落在深色的牛仔褲口袋上方，褲腳被收拾在軍靴裡面，這帶給妳一種幹練的俐落感，在這之前，妳可能會認為這更適合Papyrus，但現在妳不確定了。直到他把手支在妳靠著的扶手上，妳會才注意到他正歪著頭看妳，如果是平常，妳會知道他在等待妳的稱讚，但不知為何，那一晚和Sans在沙發床上的記憶忽然回頭、讓妳再度感覺自己像個14歲的孩子不知所措。

「MAIDEN？妳累了嗎？」

他往前傾向妳的時候，頸椎上的軍牌項鍊會輕輕的晃動，當反光抓住妳的視線，妳會自然而然的往下看，那裡，妳可以從間隙一路從鎖骨往他的肋骨籠子往內看得更深… _ 不，那縮對是個人空間！  _ 妳強迫自己往上看，正好迎上他低下的臉、在他的嘴角刷上淡淡的唇彩顏色…如果他們在比賽誰能讓妳的臉更紅，那麼兩者之中較為年長的那一個已經贏得這個獎杯了--- _ 星星祝福妳！ _ Sofia揭開房門、一路從樓梯頂往下狂奔，免去妳陷入更尷尬的境界！

「人類朋友！妳和MAIDEN會是今晚最亮的星星！」

Sans什麼時候轉身的？妳看向Sofia，她穿著黑白條紋的小禮服配黑色的短外套，腳上套著寬鬆的長筒靴、有種俏皮的可愛，雖然妳隱隱約約之間知道她這身的打扮是為了要掩蓋還未完全痊癒的傷疤，但誰能說她不夠美麗呢？對她投去微笑的妳不會注意到Sans嘴角上的那一抹色彩在不知不覺之間消失了，妳也錯過了Papyrus向他的兄弟投去的那道目光背後可能代表著什麼。

「準備好了嗎？親愛的。」

妳向她調皮的眨眼並向她抬起手臂，讓她能將手勾在妳的身上，才走出巷口、連手都還沒招，計程車馬上就從對向道轉過來，雖然說等到後面兩個骨架上車的時候司機的嘴角就垮下來，但總的來說還是很有趣的。

雖然這裡是妳沒有探索過的新地區，但是那裡的人都足夠友善、不會像去雜貨店的時候有無數向他們拋去要求拍照或詢問過於私人的問題的情況發生，不僅如此，飲料和食物絕對值得它們的標價，雖然那都是碳水很高的種類，至少他們還提供濕紙巾讓妳擦拭手指的油膩，但誰會在這種地方在乎這個呢？充足的享受彼此的陪伴與音樂帶來的快樂才是這裡的重點，妳知道這會是最好的夜晚之一。擦了擦手，在過於喧鬧的節拍裡實在沒辦法好好聊天，所以妳背著左手向Sofia伸出邀請的右手、忘了不該彎下腰的事，但妳們都沒發現在座位上像燈泡般發亮的兩個骨架、只是專注在彼此的笑聲之中。

「可愛的公主，我有那個榮幸可以跟妳跳舞嗎？」

她的回應是在妳的腰間緊緊纏上她的手臂、使彼此緊貼著對方，兩人的雙腳之間都有對方的大腿，妳們煽情的靠在彼此的頸窩、讓手指在對方的臀部上漫遊…妳們在閃爍著炫麗燈光的舞台裡嬉戲著旋轉。

「damn，我不知道人類可以看起來這麼可愛…」

「注意你的用詞，PAPY。」

Sans瞪了他一眼，原本用手機錄影是打算把畫面傳給不克參與的Alphys跟Undyne，但他半心半意的想著也許該留著給自己就好，妳和Sofia的笑顏絕對是無價的，不需要讓別人打擾，也不想分享給別人，舞動的靈魂閃耀著光芒，妳們就是這個夜裡最美麗的星星…直到不速之客的到訪使它們變得黯淡，Sans看見妳在第二個節拍響起之前就將Sofia藏在身後，妳眼前的人是誰？那不應該是讓Sofia感到難過的那個人，因為他不可能仍保持自由之身，雖然仍然微笑著，但Sans分辨得出來那不是妳真正的笑容，是什麼人會讓妳如此的警戒？按下停止鍵，他忘記還在身後的兄弟、徑自往妳的方向走去。

「我從未想過能在這種地方遇見過妳，妳們確實能為這無聊的夜晚增色許多，介意我加入嗎？」

「不了，我們有伴，也許之後會有機會的。」

「Tsk-tsk-tsk…在這裡，我只看見妳們兩隻小貓而已不是嗎？」

妳不想和Jack說太多，但他似乎知道妳想走開、伸手抓住妳的右手，Sofia從妳咬緊的唇線就知道他壓到妳受傷的地方了，她伸手想拉開他的手，但Jack只是用力將妳拉得更近，而這只會讓妳更加吃痛，妳抱著撕開傷口也要拉開距離的心理準備吸氣…但在妳甩開他之前Jack就放手了，站在妳和他之間的是Sans，他的背挺得很直，聲音沉穩，與他平常天真甜美的樣子完全不一樣。

「無禮，你沒有感覺自己已經讓她感到不適了嗎？」

Jack吃驚的看著Sans，那只維持了一秒，他用鼻子哧笑與他相比顯得矮小許多的骨架。

「Hum，我不知道這裡開放給小孩子進來…慢著，已經死了的怪物要過幾年才算得上成年？」

他嘲笑Sans，但Sans並沒有反口相譏、只是靜靜的看著他，妳看不見他的表情，但Jack得意的笑容並沒有維持多久，妳以為那是因為Papyrus在無聲無息的時候已經站到他的兄弟旁邊了，而在高高的骨架旁邊還站著另一個人，那是酒吧的保全人員。

「這裡有問題嗎？」

穿著制服的保全看了妳一眼，妳無意識握在胸前的右手的紗布透出了淡淡的暗色斑塊，妳不確定那是藥劑還是妳的血，他的眼睛掃了一圈，很明顯是Jack造成這場騷動，當旁邊的人都開始注意到場面並為妳們讓開太多空間的時候，他會明智的決定從那裡撤退，但在那之前、他從眼角看了一眼Sans，妳皺眉看著他往前門移動的背影。

「那是誰？」

保全送Jack離開之前在Papyrus的肩上拍了拍，後者會靠在妳旁邊向妳低聲詢問。

「…那是我在Hans那裡工作的時候遇到的蒼蠅。」

他皺了皺眉，沒說什麼，但Sans卻給妳一個難以形容的表情，妳裝作沒有看見、以迴避他可能提出的詢問，妳強迫自己微笑，問他們是否加入再度加大音量的節拍，骷髏兄弟的表情有些猶豫，但首先出聲的卻是Sofia。

「我有點累了，看起來我們不應該一吃飽就這麼激烈的蹦跳，也許今晚我們可以在沙發上渡過一個安靜的電影之夜？」

她輕輕的拉住妳的左手，而那必須從妳的右側走向左側…妳知道她在意妳的傷口，但那真的沒有那麼嚴重，妳只是希望她在搬離妳的房子之前有個美好的夜晚，但妳知道她的脾氣，只要她覺得那會影響到妳，那麼她就會堅持用各種理由將妳的屁股拖回家裡，而Sans和Papyrus顯然也站在她那一邊，雖然有點遺憾，但妳也只能跟著她們的腳步回去，一確定妳們安全到家、骨架們便婉拒妳們的邀約，就此與妳們分道揚鑣。

感謝星星，Netflix在本周更新了新的影集和影片，那裡有幾個不錯的選項，被迫重新換上紗布的妳和Sofia窩在沙發上分享爆米花。螢幕的光在妳的眼前閃動，但妳什麼也沒看進去，在沉默之中，妳的腦海不斷閃過Jack離去前對Sans意有所指的那一眼，隱隱約約之間，妳感覺有什麼不對勁，但妳說不上來，只是覺得有種不祥的焦燥盤繞在妳的胃裡。

妳不知道聲音和畫面凍結在什麼時候凍結了，妳轉頭，發現遙控器在Sofia的膝上，她坐起身、全心全意注視她的手機，妳可以看見她的臉失去了血色，妳拍她的肩膀時，可以感覺她被妳嚇到了。

「Sofia？怎麼了？」

有很多情緒從她的臉上掃過，抓著手機的手指因為過於用力而變得有些泛白，妳可以看見齒輪在她的頭上緩緩轉動…她吸氣，用帶著一種介於哀傷與恐懼的表情將手機的畫面翻轉到妳的面前，一秒，妳的胃會在恐懼之中翻轉，妳不敢相信自己看見了什麼。

她按了手機的側面放大音量，但妳不需要聽見聲音就能知道被拍攝的主角是Sans，他黑色的眼眶裡只有兩個像幽靈一般的白點，令人毛骨悚然。但那不是使他看起來如此可怕的原因，可怕的地方是他全身是血，不是他的，那來自於一片混亂之中、橫倒在地並不斷哀嚎的人類，他身後護著一個矮小的孩子，站在他身側的人沒有被拍到臉，但妳會從那樣修長的指節知道那是Papyrus，他僅僅是揮動手臂，令人汗毛直豎的尖叫聲便會從另一端傳來， _ 伴隨著可怕的斷裂與撞擊聲 _ ，在畫面轉過去之前妳會閉上雙眼，妳知道自己沒辦法忍受更多可怕的畫面。尖叫停止的那一刻，妳知道影片結束了，新的訊息將影片往上推，看一眼標在最上端的名字，妳會知道訊息是Jack傳來的。

_ *世上有多少巧合會使妳的怪物朋友和影片裡的殺手長得一模一樣呢？ _

妳感到Sofia放在妳膝上的手指是那樣的冰冷， _ 和妳的一樣 _ 。


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 警告：參考來自於Popcorn Pr1nce的AU-Underswap，但在故事中會有不符合該AU設定的情況發生。  
> 犯罪行為的模糊暗示，逃避業障的模糊暗示，藥物的不當使用的描敘，非自願性性行為的描敘，失去親人的暗示，不適合可能被情節觸發的讀者閱讀。  
> 特別銘謝@BSW 成為BETA閱讀。

走在街頭，妳只是將夾克的帽子往下拉、盡可能的蓋住臉。只是當大部份的光線被遮去後，妳看到的一切理所當然就會變得如此黯然失色，像是要跟這樣冷冽的光線匹搭一樣，空氣也會很冷，但妳不知道那是不是錯覺，因為填補空白的時間的、只有不知所措的茫然。

骷髏兄弟曾向妳發送怪物節慶的邀請，妳可以從字裡行間看出邀請妳的時候他們滿溢的歡樂，但妳沒有回覆他們的熱情。雖然對妳的婉拒感到錯愕，但他們還是把空間留給妳、沒有推動太多，在空閒下來的時間裡，妳會提前完成在Hans的那裡的工作交接，而Sofia和妳之間會有一段奇怪的距離…因為妳從來都沒有給她她想要的答案。

_ 『告訴我，這不會是真的，對嗎？』 _

那一晚，她這麼詢問妳的時候，妳只是沉默以對。

因為妳許下過承諾，不論發生什麼事，妳都不會把怪物的秘密揭露給任何人知道，而當下只憑Jack片面的訊息，妳也不會對此做出任何評論，所以妳只是沉默了，但更多的是無言以對。

這間接的承認了一些什麼，也粉碎了跟她之間的一些什麼，而在那當下妳也理解了她和Macro決裂的原因是什麼了， _ 她的確拿走了Jack留下的電話號碼 _ …妳忽略的太多，也美化了太多，不論是妳還是她，都是一樣的不是嗎？從她當下的表情，她也知道將這個訊息給妳意味著什麼，妳甚至不想去猜那天的相遇是不是純屬巧合，無論如何，她的遷出比妳想像得還要快，也遠比妳預想的還要來得沉默許多。終究，妳們還是背過了身。

在這之後，妳搜尋了黑暗的那一側，就如妳所料的，妳會在網路上看見許多的故事，那些文字堅持怪物有能力殺死人類，在妳知道那些事情之前，妳本不會聽進任何一個字的，但現在，妳知道那些描敘確實有一部份是屬實的，即便它穿插了太多穿鑿附會的東西。不，怪物們沒有暗殺甘迺迪( _ John Fitzgerald Kennedy _ )，SCP( _ SCP Foundation _ )不是真的、也跟他們無關，亞特蘭提斯( _ Atlantis _ )也不可能是他們弄沉的，如果他們真的做得到這個，那麼當初怪物不會任由自己被關在地底下數千年之久。

真要說起來，那天看見的影片其實很模糊，花一點時間也能在網路上找到，但重擊妳的，是那裡有其它方向的影片，比Jack傳給妳們的影片畫面還要更清楚、更長，也擁有更多的細節。最大的差異是在這支影片中可以清楚看到人類是發起鬥爭的那一個，他們向怪物們以及被Sans護在身後的孩子舉槍，妳可以看見有幾個怪物在被擊中的瞬間倒下，而妳熟悉的那對兄弟做出了反應…整場騷動規模比妳想像得更大，即便是妳，也能看出這是一場有計劃的行動。

妳會花比想像中還要來得多的時間去翻看影片下方的匿名回覆，很多留言不斷用定格擷圖來強調自己的論點，比如影片裡有太多不合理的詭異光影、怪物被擊中後倒下的角度、用骷髏來代表怪物是多麼愚蠢的諷刺等等，不斷重覆申論這只是一支低級的污名動畫。辯論非常激烈，一半的人說是怪物利用這支影片來污蔑人性、剩下的那一半則高呼這種行為只有人類才會做。

在這場奇怪的詭辯中，所有的人都認為這支影片是偽造的，只是認識骷髏兄弟的妳一眼就能認出他們的特徵，而且妳認得出他們使用的大多數的魔法，畢竟妳親身體會過， _ 只是妳不知道它可以做得更多 _ 。剩下的評論則不具有任何的參考價值，裡面更多的是對於血腥的請求，諸如『還有更多嗎？有沒有屍體的近距特寫？』或是『有沒有更多怪物被屠殺或相反的版本？』。看完這些評論，妳不難理解為什麼Jack手上那支只有拍攝骨架們滿身血污並痛下殺手的版本會流傳更遠，因為那足夠震憾，也足夠挑起任何一個觀看者的好奇心，不論他們原本的立場是如何。

妳也在評論中理解了曾在畫面中看見的那個孩子的名字，Chara，那是怪物們的和平大使。妳聽過、也知道那個名字，那名字無數次在新聞中被提及過，但妳現在才把兩個點連在一起，妳在陷入兄弟吵架的場面中也曾聽見他們提及過，而這只是再一次證實他們之間的確有關係。

_ 『他們不是全都是那樣的！MAIDEN幫助了我！證明了世界上有更多與CHARA一樣充滿愛與同情的人類！』 _

_ 『是啊…就跟CHARA一樣充滿了 _ **_愛_ ** _ 。』 _

那裡，有更多妳不知道的東西，但那只是問題列表長長的尾巴上的最新一列，翻過三頁的垃圾評論後，妳關掉了搜尋頁面，當妳回到桌面，妳會看見自己、骷髏兄弟以及Sofia的照片在那裡對妳微笑，這使妳掉進更深的情緒挫折…妳被一個陌生人的訊息折斷了妳曾珍惜過的一切，那不干妳的事，誰沒有過去？妳會在對自己的責罵中感到憤怒與沮喪。因為妳無法欺騙自己仍然被影響了，妳看到了他們沒有分享給妳的事，妳應該將它藏在心裡讓它隨著時光的流逝消失。但內心有一個細微卻也最沉重的聲音在問自己， _ 妳，做得到嗎？ _

他們和妳一起歡笑的畫面與影片中站在血泊上的他們混在一起，Sans因為妳的魯莾斥責妳的同時，用那樣溫柔的方式為妳包紮手背上的傷口，但妳也看見他冷血的推開了躺在血泊中的人、向他伸去的手。Papyrus在妳最脆弱的時候為妳提供手臂，但同一雙手也曾經沒有任何的猶豫、痛下殺手，結束了那些人的性命。

他們是逼不得已的， _ 但妳知道他們有其它方式可以制服那些暴徒。 _

他們是被逼迫的那一方， _ 但妳同時也知道怪物們應該為Ebott地區的所有失蹤人口負責，而相關的訊息不曾被公開過。 _

他們仍在地面上苦苦掙扎， _ 如果當初是人類戰敗，那麼立場會反轉，因為戰爭一直是無情的，此時此刻，同樣的事仍在世界各地不斷重演。 _

他們只想要和平與安全， _ 妳也是，但妳不會隨時把槍帶在身上，被襲擊的第一反應也不會是撲殺對妳做出傷害的人。 _

一次又一次，妳在內心交戰。而妳一直在努力忽略另一件明顯的事實，雖然他們從未對妳提及過他們的過去， _ 妳幾乎也做到了一樣的事 _ ，現在只是立場相反。但Papyrus在知道妳的部份過去時，他只想確保妳的安全、包容了妳的脆弱而沒有繼續追尋妳…而妳現在又是在作什麼？ 妳 _ 真的 _ 不敢問自己這個。

_ 妳要告訴他們妳看見了這些嗎？ _

_ 妳可以問嗎？ _

_ 那是妳可以涉及的地方嗎？ _

這些問題已經縈繞在妳的腦海好幾天了，時間在逼近，離Muffet回來的時間不遠了，但妳能像什麼事都不知道那樣繼續與她們相處嗎？

不，妳不知道，妳只是在失去喧鬧的房子與購買雜貨之間拖著腳步，一日渡一日，茫然失措…但現在，妳的腳步會停下。

妳知道這終將會來的，在某種程度上、妳甚至對這一刻有一些期待，因為比起左右搖擺不定的拖磨，妳更喜歡足夠痛快的解決， _ 即便它更痛 _ 。

就在那裡，曾經帶給妳溫暖的橘色的身影，現在再度出現在妳的眼前，擋在妳的前方，但現在妳只會感到一片冰冷從頭上澆下來。在聽過那樣柔軟的溫暖音色後，妳不會理解此刻他的聲音為何聽起來會這麼陌生，卻又那麼的…傷感。

「hey，honey…我們回來幾天了，但是不論誰都沒有聽見妳的聲音…我不得不主動來檢查妳，告訴我妳還可以嗎？」

妳把聲音 _ 捏死 _ 在喉嚨裡，因為有那麼一瞬間，妳的腦海裡只有一句 _ 『我看見你殺人了，那是真的嗎？』 _

_ 他媽的，妳這個忘恩負義的混蛋。 _

妳不知道自己可以這麼愚蠢、這麼殘忍。

_ 妳怎麼敢說自己是他們的朋友？ _

妳沒有回應，他只能看見在帽沿下緊咬的僵硬嘴角和梗在喉間的酸楚。

他走近妳、拉開妳的帽子的時候，骨指溫暖的觸感像以前那樣輕輕的刷過妳的臉頰，但腥紅色的畫面會在妳腦海來回擺盪，妳沒辦法避免自己的顫抖，只能緊閉雙眼、試圖將它從妳的思想中抹去…帽子重新落下的速度比妳想像得還要快，這使妳再度睜開眼睛、捕捉到他快速抽回手指的那一瞬間，布料遮去了他的臉，但妳能看見曾經顯得那麼悠閒而慵懶的骨質手被收進他的口袋裡了， _ 緊緊的 _ 。

「…sofia…來問我一些事，我想…那也包括了妳，是嗎？」

冰冷的空氣刺痛妳的肺，妳不知道她對他們說了什麼，但似乎足夠讓Papyrus對妳的反應做出解釋。

「她似乎什麼都不知道…heh，這真的超出了我的期待，妳知道，不是每個人都能真的遵守約定。」

不是那樣的，妳只是對此保持沉默，什麼都沒有做，就如同現在一樣。

「那麼…我想就這樣了，我不會說再見的，因為不會再有了不是嗎？」

像是被重擊一樣，妳的胸口疼痛，腦海一片空白。

「保重，kid。」

但還來不及抬頭、他的身影就消失了，眼前的街道空寂一片，並非沒有沒有任何人的蹤跡，只是他已經不在那裡了，所以妳看不見任何東西，因為妳的眼淚已經模糊了視線。胸口的疼痛只是繼續加劇、使妳幾乎無法呼吸，妳的手指會纏在衣服上，來往的行人會看見妳像中風那樣作鬼臉，但妳只意識到一件事實， _ 妳已經失去他們了 _ 。

_ 只有一個訊息 _ ，就能輕易毀掉妳們的友誼，而妳沒有給他們解釋的機會，妳單方面的推開了他們… _ 也許不是那樣，也許在這背後有更多妳看不見的故事 _ ，但妳沒有給他們機會。鐵鏽的味道會在妳的嘴角溢出，那是妳憤怒的體現-- _ 妳他媽的覺得妳是誰？在他們瞥見妳的脆弱的時候他們只在乎妳是否受到傷害，但妳他媽憑什麼覺得他們欠妳解釋？ _ **_妳傷害了他們！_ **

但是現在來不及了，妳知道手機不會再響了，曾經熱鬧的對話群組除了妳之後不會再有其它的成員了，如同他們走出妳的世界， _ 妳不再有他們 _ ， **_妳也不配_ ** 。

妳只能在寒冷的街道上抱住自己的膝蓋，讓眼淚和被咬破的嘴唇上的血落在人行道、為它增添更多的髒污，錯過了緩緩降在肩上的、那一年的初雪…

_ …妳不應該。 _

遠處，Papyrus沒有任何選擇的餘地，他緊緊扣住了自己的兄弟，將他們拉進更濃的陰影之中、走進更深的角落，因為他不能冒更多的險。

「放開我！ _ PAPYRUS！ _ **_放開我！_ ** 」

Sans掙扎的腳跟一次又一次的落在他的膝蓋上，但他還是不能放開，接下來有好多事情要做，他必須辭掉工作，解除房子的租賃合約、向學校申請學分證明，換掉手機號碼、聯絡Alphys和Undyne…除此之外，他需要思考接下來要去哪裡？勢必是更遠的地方，遠離Ebott，遠離Chara，遠離這裡，遠離妳…他緊閉眼眶試圖忽略那討厭人的焦慮、忽略他的兄弟的叫聲與掙扎，但他的兄弟不會輕易放開手，當Sans的手肘第三次撞擊他的肋骨，他會痛苦的跪下來、向他的兄弟大喊大叫。

「 _ Sans _ ！停下來！你知道我們做不到！這不是只有我們，你還不懂嗎？我們不是已經為這件事作過結論了嗎？我們負擔不起這個風險！」

他的指節握在Sans的肩膀上，緊緊的，卻也顫抖著，他不只是在對他的兄弟說話，也在對自己說話。

「不！是你不懂！我們沒有錯！為什麼需要掩蓋它！這不公平！對MAIDEN也是一樣的！」

Sans的胸口劇烈的上下起伏著，如果他抬起頭，會看見小骨頭的眼眶溢滿眼淚，但他只是甩頭將心頭上的那些雜音逼回去，他不能屈服。

「PAPY，聽我說，MAIDEN她不知道所有的事情，如果我們解釋，她會聽--」

「我們討論過了！兄弟，你承受不起的，再一次，你會被打碎的！」

「我會向你證明，我是對--」

即便他沒有抬頭，他也能感覺到出了什麼問題，因為忽然停止不是他的兄弟的風格，抬頭，他可以在路上來來去去的車子的間隙看到妳慢慢走離原本的地方，但是卻是以錯誤的方式… _ 妳在Jack的懷裡，被拖著腳移動， _ **_妳在他媽的掙扎_ ** _ 。 _

「PAPY！MAIDEN有麻煩了！是那個 _ 蒼蠅！ _ 他在逼迫她跟他一起走！ _ 你該死的 _ **_放手！_ ** 」

Papyrus一輩子都不會聽見他的兄弟用這種語氣講話，但當下他的第一個反應是去一拳打在那混蛋的臉上並從那裡帶走妳，但他沒有。

妳和他們不應該再有任何交集， _ 他們不能 _ ，直到所有的影片被Undyne消除，直到所有的風波都被抹去之前、他們不能再冒著任何重挑敏感的風險、使那個事件有任何被攤在陽光下的可能。他們必須足夠低調，否則即便是女王也無法再次壓下一切，這將使一切努力盡付流水…為他們本不該負責的業。

「PAPY！至少打給SOFIA！或是HANS！任何人！PAPY！快！」

Sans的嘶吼帶著哭聲，他更加用力的掙扎，直到他看著妳和Jack的身影消失在轉角…

下一秒，Papyrus發現自己的視線倒過來了，貼在地上冰冷的積水中、看著Sans藍色的靴子追著妳最後的身影、消失在另一側，劇烈的疼痛使他顫抖…往下看，他看見一截藍色的魔骨從他的胸口穿了出來，即便是以巧妙的角度錯開了要害、但仍不能抹去Sans攻擊他的事實，這比比什麼都還要來得 _ 痛 _ ，當魔法慢慢在他胸口消失的時候，他能看見魔力像被風吹散的藍色玉米粉在空中消散，他將手指挖進粗礪的、被污損的磚牆掙扎起身、拖著腳步…艱辛的往前。

「操他媽的！想死是嗎？！不要礙老子的路、給我從馬路上滾開啊！」

他不是，他只是以為自己應該要比這更快一點而已。

「…噢，天啊，你怎麼了？嘿！你不能再走了！」

他嘗試跑起來，但每一步都像狗屎一樣的痛。

「嘿！先生？看路好嗎？」

他不是故意的，但是Sans的藍色魔法還沒有完全從他的靈魂上撤銷。

「老兄，你身上在滴東西下來？」

就他媽的閉嘴、離他遠一點，他沒有空去理會這個。

_ 震動， _ 靈魂上一陣的緊縮使他的腳步停下了…那裡，他可以感覺到Sans壓在他靈魂上的魔法完全消失了--他開始全力衝刺、往魔力波動消失前的方向跑去。

一陣巨大的轟鳴聲中、粉塵隨著爆裂衝向街道，在灰白相間的煙塵後面、是紅艷的火舌和令人反嘔的濃煙往上翻滾，所有人都在剛才的劇烈動搖之中被迫抓住任何能支持自己的東西，只有Papyrus還在往那個方向衝去。

_ 不要開玩笑了！不行，他不能，他不能，操他媽閃閃發亮星光在上，他不能有事！ _

有很多東西會從他的頭骨滑下來，可能是汗，可能是眼淚，但更多的是他的哥哥不會想從他身上聽到的髒話以及他這輩子最虔誠的祈禱， _ 雖然是在誠意上、而不是字面上的 _ 。

「誰？有誰來？出事了！」

人群在尖叫，往外狂奔的人群臉上有可怕的褐紅與黑色的煙塵，他不想知道那些人手裡抓著的細長物體是什麼，他必須推開翻滾在路上的垃圾桶、從打橫在人行道上的車子的引擎蓋上翻過去才得進更加接近現場，被撞斷的消防栓正在徒增混亂。

「不要過去！」

他無視了路人對他吼叫的任何一個字，在另一個較小的爆炸逼退他之前，那些試圖拿著手提式滅火器的人三三兩兩的圍在外側、對比著這樣劇烈的場面，那樣的設備顯然是無用的。幾個身上被薰黑、一臉髒污的人試圖阻止他繼續往前，但在更多的玻璃碎渣隨著爆裂的噴發、撒到每個人身上的那一刻，再也沒有人能擋在他面前。

他踢開了扭曲的門、濃厚的煙便會像倒過來的水柱那樣衝出來，火焰會纏在黑色的濃煙的軌跡後面狂舞，啪的一聲，Papyrus必須抹掉從腦袋上不斷流下的水才能看到是誰將他淋得一身濕，但在他轉頭、並失去所有視線之前，他只看見一沱東西被拍到他臉上。

「 _ 他媽的瘋子！這樣你會死慢一點！ _ 」

花了幾秒鐘的時間給自己的腦袋一點運轉的空間，他還是分不出來是誰對他潑水、又是誰在他臉上扔了一條吸滿水的布。老實說所有人看起來都是一樣的，臉、身體還有頭髮，全都是黑的。呆呆的骨架轉頭看了一圈，他只能從體形以及輪廓去分辨哪個是人、哪個可能是怪物，但不管是人類還是怪物，他們都互相扶著彼此、往更安全的方向在走，幾個身上都帶著傷的人，正用力的嘶吼、指揮著群眾該往哪個方向疏散，旁邊有人抱著號淘大哭的孩子，說他的媽媽不會有事…

「…謝謝。」

在他盡可能的將布裏到身上之後、便轉身往裡面衝去，在他背後的就只有幾句夾雜在咒罵聲中的不要輕易就死了的吶喊。

走進現場就像走進狗屎般的Hotland那樣該死的爛，裡面什麼都看不到、就算有火光，但濃厚的黑煙會遮去所有的視線，感謝天上的星星，骷髏不用呼吸--隨著不祥的繃裂聲，他的反射動作就是召喚魔骨擋住他的上方，不用轉頭、從所剩無幾的光線他就知道背後的來路已經被堵掉了，他不在乎，心裡只是思思念念他的兄弟的安危。

「兄弟！你在這裡嗎？！」

_ 他在哪裡？ _

放開了魔法，橙色的光會短暫推開濃煙，他原本潔白的頭骨每經過一秒都會更加的灰黑。

「 _ 回答我！ _ 」

_ 他在哪裡？ _

巨大的獸型頭骨會推開阻礙在前方的一切物體，一旦確定地上扭曲的人形物體顯然不是骨骼、他會無情的跳過去。

「 _ SANS！ _ 」

_ 他在哪裡？ _

從濃煙移動的方式，他會意識到是空氣在流動，在更深的地方、有新鮮的空氣被抽了進來，那代表那個方向會有另一個開口，他往那個方向推進，阻擋在那裡的，是傾倒的、厚重的，被燒得焦黑的大型冰櫃。

「…Papy…？」

_ 他在 _ ，…他在這裡，在一個被焚燒的地獄裡， _ 他還活著。 _

「後退！」

舉起它比他想像得還要難得多，因為被破壞的建築結構壓在那上面了，但他不會想到用其他的方式去做，他只是更努力的從他的靈魂抽出更多的魔力去支撐它，直到光線從間隙透進來，他才會看見妳和他的兄弟縮在更深的角落，那裡還好，沒有太多的熱度與煙塵，只是它屬於建築的最深處，在確保濃煙不會繼續侵進的狀態下，不貿然在火場中移動才是正確的決定。

「…對不起…我不能眼睜睜看著MAIDEN被捲入麻煩…」

Sans死死的抱著妳，眼淚在妳的頭髮間拍打，妳看起來沒有任何的反應。

「來吧，兄弟，現在不是說這個的時候，我們必須得把她送到醫院去。」

「不行！不可以！」

Sans將妳抓得更緊了，這會使妳的頭被往後甩，Papyrus可以看見妳緊閉雙眼、皮膚呈現一種不自然的玫瑰色。

「她看起來不對勁，她會死--」

「不！絕對不行！他們…他們餵她喝了迴聲花！很、很多！」

Papyrus腦袋嗡嗡作響，像是被猛然砸了一下的暈眩，一句髒話無聲的咬在他的嘴裡，他回頭，濃煙仍滾滾的在不遠處翻滾，現在有更多新鮮空氣之後、甚至有加劇的跡象。

「救救她，PAPY…救救她！」

Papyrus有點畏縮，有那麼一瞬間，他的腦海裡竟有將妳放在火海轉身離開的想法…這可能寫在他的臉上了，因為Sans開始往後退…眼眶閃爍著危險的光，Papyrus感到罪惡在他的背脊上蔓延。

「好，我們…我們回去，回去家裡，總是有辦法解決，對嗎？」

像是要接近受驚的鳥兒那樣，Papyrus小心的往Sans的方向移動，Sans低頭看了一眼，妳仍然沒有任何反應，但至少仍在呼吸…他點頭。

在數個小時之後，警消人員會在報告中提交有人員指出一個擁有骨骼外表的怪物衝進火場的消息，但他們並未在裡面找尋到任何的相關訊息，在更久之後，他們會在街道的監示器畫面發現再稍早一點，會有另一個骨架進入還未發生事故的現場…比照怪物死亡的現象，判定他們已經罹難的報告會被送到怪物女王的手上，而妳的身份會在更久之後才被比對出來，但那都是後話了。

現在，妳會帶著煙塵的味道在那張可愛的火箭床上不省人事，身邊只有忽然變得安靜的Sans會守在那裡，寸步不離。

「…你為什麼會知道她喝了迴聲花，又怎麼會知道她喝了多少。」

Papyrus在他的房門，沒有離開去尋找Undyne的幫助的唯一原因是他的兄弟出聲阻擋他，告訴他沒有必要，幾乎氣空力盡的Papyurs花了太長的時間，才會在這個時候才忽然想到…他的兄弟不太對勁。但Sans沒有回應他，只是靜靜的…看著妳，用極其緩慢的動作把手套摘下，因為它太髒了，不能用它來觸摸妳…

他的表情會因為觸碰妳的臉而綻放滿足的笑容，天真而純潔，但這不是這個時候應該會出現的，Papyurs忽然覺得背脊發涼--啪噹一聲，Papyrus被門扇到地板上，轉頭，藍色的魔力會在鎖上一閃而過，扣緊。

「…你在做什麼？」

，Sans現在才慢慢轉頭看他，他會看見Sans的眼窩會因為燦爛的笑容而微微瞇起，而他眼中的光會像是星星那般閃爍，也許妳會說那看上去很可愛，但事實上，Papyrus知道那是他的兄弟正在從靈魂裡大量抽出魔法的提示，但其實不必，這是今天的第二次，他的兄弟正將他固定在地板上，而這次的壓力之大、使他必須盡可能的掙扎才能保持自己的坐姿，花了太多魔力，現在的他沒有辦法跟他的兄弟抗衡。

「現在你是藍色的，PAPY，因為我只需要你待在那裡，這次，我會解決一切問題…現在一切順利。」

Sans繼續摘下另一隻手套，然後是靴子，他將它們整齊的擺放在一旁，慢慢的走向櫃子，那裡有乾淨的毛巾和濕紙巾，當他抽出幾張的時候，Papyrus會聞到那是妳喜歡的味道。

「再過幾個小時…新聞報導就會刊登她被Jack帶進酒吧的畫面，而我們的影像會更快被披露…老實說，和我的計劃不同的就只是比我想像的還要早太多。」

Papyurs會假定Jack是打擾妳的蒼蠅，但他不懂Sans為什麼會知道…計劃又是什麼意思？此時，Sans會爬到床上，跪在妳的身側，用極其溫柔的手勢擦拭妳的臉，落在他臉上的陰影看起來毛骨悚然。

「PAPY，你明明是地下的法官，卻任由人類審判你，承受不該由我們背負的業報…你太天真了，明明可以用其它方式解決不是嗎？就像謎題一樣，永遠會有更多的解答。」

Papyrus會用驚愕的眼神看Sans用流暢的手勢解開妳的衣服、並將它們像抹布一樣扔過整個房間。

「不用擔心，那些太髒了，它們被那些噁心的手碰過…我會再買新的給妳，MAIDEN。」

妳醒了嗎？從他的角度會看不見妳的眼睛，Papyrus花了更多的力氣才能再將自己往上抬一點，是，妳醒了，但妳的眼睛沒有焦距，妳只是用一種帶著迷幻的表情躺在那裡，任由Sans擺佈妳的肢體，他讓妳坐起來，只是因為這樣比較容易脫下妳的內衣…妳沒有抵抗。

「…Sans！」

只是喊出聲音，Papyrus的汗會像子彈那樣在腦袋滾動。

「噓…PAPY，你會嚇到MAIDEN，她很脆弱…看看她，是如此的柔軟…又是如此的溫暖，就像她的靈魂一樣。」

Papyrus只能看著Sans繼續用濕紙巾清潔妳的每一寸，無言以對。

「你聽過她的心跳聲嗎？會跟靈魂迴聲的節奏一樣哦？很有趣吧？」

像是要展示給他的兄弟看一樣，Sans就跪在妳的背後、手臂環過妳的身側，用手慢慢滑過妳現在完全裸露的身體，停在妳的胸口，擠壓，Sans會將自己壓在妳身上，深深在他剛才為妳清潔過的頭髮上吸一口…然後往下，停在妳的頸窩…他 _ 咬 _ 。

當血像油彩那樣從他的嘴角往下劃線的時候，Papyrus會更奮力將自己往上推以抗抵Sans給予的壓力，但壓力只是在下一秒變得更加強大，就如同他咬在妳身上的那樣，Papyrus可以聽見Sans發出了興奮的咆哮，在他將妳的靈魂抽出來的時候，從妳的靈魂之中散發的強烈黃光會在那一瞬間照亮整個空間，讓Papyrus想起那條深藏在地下、卻有著奇幻美麗的金色長廊…而Papyrus會看見屬於Sans魔力的藍色，從中心慢慢浸透妳的色彩，房間染上的顏色會像呼吸燈變化色彩的呼吸燈那樣，慢慢將暖光變成帶著些許冷意的綠光。

當他像吸血鬼那樣把臉抬起來的時候，Papyrus知道已經來不及了，他的兄弟在他的面前，把妳標記成他的，血在他的下巴流淌，但他會用舌頭在妳被他咬出的傷口上慢慢的拖動，藍色的光會快速的填補、修復妳，而他的牙印，會永遠停留在妳的肩上，直到他死亡為止。像貓一樣，Sans緩慢的、用充滿愛意的表情舔妳，沒有放過任何一滴血，潮紅會繼續回頭、在妳的臉上，在妳的胸前，在他舔過的每一個地方…繼續往下。

Papyrus覺得自己就要瘋了，現在妳的生命就和他的兄弟緊緊相繫，只要妳受傷，那麼Sans也會…妳死了的話，他也一樣！

「不需要露出那種表情，你看得到的才對，MAIDEN就像是我的天使，她給了我更多的希望( _ HoPe _ )，不是嗎？啊…我忘了，你現在辦不到，不過沒關係，再等一下我就會放開你了。在我完成所有應該要作的事為止。」

Sans滿足的舔了舔牙齒，用手抹過臉上的那些血，在每根手指上仔細的舔，還染著詭異光線的房間裡，充斥著他吸吮血液的聲音，Papyurs汗如雨下，筋疲力盡…但也無能為力，而妳也是。

「…雖然副作用很大，但是，很有效，不是嗎？」

他可以看見Sans撐起自己的時候有些搖晃，經由連繫，它會影響到本應不會受到迴聲花影響的魔法生物，但Papyrus知道Sans在對系統的控制這一方面，異常的強大…他猜這可能跟他沒能參與到的Sans的年輕時代有關，但他的哥哥從未向他提及或解釋過，他只知道，Sans幾乎對所有的酒精、藥物有絕對的抗性，而他顯然也對那些東西， _ 異常的精通 _ …這，讓他忽然想通了什麼，是誰？從哪裡？將迴聲花精製成迷幻藥劑並將它流入市面，像是要證明他的方向沒有錯，Sans的咯咯笑聲打斷了他的思緒。

「是我哦，是我把不同配方的藥賣給他們的，加上特質的酒，它的效果會改變…原本我應該要在這之後再讓她喝一點的，但計劃提前了，先前的效果還在…所以也就用不到了。」

他從來沒有懷疑過…他一直以為是烈酒的東西，原來是加了迴聲花的酒，他們一直都…在喝那種東西嗎？

Sans將注意轉回妳的身上，妳仍然帶著迷幻的表情，但妳的目光會跟著Sans走，有些緩慢，但妳會配合他的手勢移動，妳會聽他的每一句話，妳會因為他的滿足而微笑。

「終於，我找到妳了，讓妳成為我的了，這麼久了…我以為再也沒有任何的靈魂能讓我得到救贖，但就在現在，我們就要完整彼此了…MAIDEN，妳會接受我，把妳給我，對嗎？」

妳看著他，緩慢的眨著眼睛，而Sans只是很有耐心的用手將散落在臉側的頭髮勾到妳的耳後。

「點頭，給我我想要的，我也會把我給妳，妳所需要做的，就只是點頭…然後給我妳的微笑。」

妳微笑，慢慢的，點頭。像是終於被放開韁繩的獵犬，Sans拉開妳的大腿的速度比什麼都還要快，而他完全不會費心去脫掉自己的衣服，只是隨便的將褲子往下拉、讓自己的骨盆往妳的臀部磨去，低沉的吼叫夾雜在每一句話之間。

「 **我的** ，永遠的伴侶，妳是如此的美麗…」

他抓住一隻乳房，用絕對淫穢的方式搓揉、力道不同先前的溫和，足以在妳的皮膚上留下紅色的指印。

「即堅強又溫柔。」

另一隻手向下，滑向妳私密的部位，他會用一隻股骨抬起妳的大腿、使他更容易從妳的雙瓣中找到他要的那個點，但不需要太多的工作，藥物已經為他舖好他需要的一切，只需要張開一些，起泡的蜜液會沿著妳的大腿一路往下跑。

「妳是正義的天使，從最黑暗的地方而來卻仍然閃閃發亮。」

他抬起妳，將自己的分身翻到妳的開口，磨擦。

「永遠是我的，我的MAIDEN…我的天使… _ 我的！ _ 」

沒有太多耐心，他猛的推進妳、使妳直起了腰，發出跳動的尖叫聲，帶著血色的蜜液會在他進出妳的時候滴落在白色的床單上並走在妳的大腿上，當他開始跳動，妳的嘴裡會發出酥麻的喘息聲，伴隨著他的笑聲、在房間裡上演古老的情慾舞蹈。

「PAPY，PAPY，看啊，看看她，這麼漂亮，哈、哈，太棒了，比我想像的還要完美，她會成為我們的家人。」

Papyurs只想離開這裡，不想聽，不想看，這一切都像是最可怕、一輩子都不會想要的，噩夢，但他的兄弟不會放開他，只是將他牢牢的釘在那裡，被迫接受他兄弟對他展示的這一切。

「再也不會，永遠不會，她不會、離開，我們可以、帶走她！到我們、想要去的、任何地方！」

拍擊越來越激烈，使Sans的聲音被奇怪的間隔開，被藥物誘發的反應使Sans可以輕易在妳身上抽出加倍的刺激，妳只能搖頭抓住任何能抓住的東西來保持自己的平衡，但顯然妳無法做得太多，Sans像抓住玩偶那樣輕易的把妳保持在任何他喜歡的位置，接受更多的衝撞。

「溫暖，緊緊的，她抓住我的一切！星星，我可以，我可以看到，我可以聽到，她的靈魂，在向我反射她的愛，她的一切，對我們的愛---」

一個更深的推擠後，一切都停了，Sans呆滯的望著仍懸浮在那裡的靈魂，像水晶一樣，在緩慢旋轉的時候、光線也會跟著移動不同顏色的斑瑰，像是最絢爛的煙火，的但Sans的腳跪了下來，讓妳坐在他腿上時發出一聲悶哼，因為他藏得更深了。

「…那裡…」

虹光在Sans的臉上打上了奇幻的影子，而他的嘴角慢慢的滑落，聲音也不再如同剛才的狂熱。

「有我們…她的心裡，有我們兩個的影子…不只是我，還有你。」

他瞪著Papyrus的時候無意識的將自己從妳的體內抽出，失去支撐的妳跪在膝蓋上、喘著氣用迷茫的眼睛看著Sans，他抓住妳的下巴，強迫妳看著他的眼睛。

「 _ 有我還不夠嗎？ _ 妳的心裡為什麼會有我的兄弟的影子？為什麼妳的心裡充滿了痛苦？我不是說了我會解決一切嗎？妳不需要害怕，那些混蛋不會、也不能再對妳做什麼了，他們親手結束自己的性命了！」

Papyrus看著Sans的手緊緊握在妳的脖子上，猛然收緊。

「妳為什麼會害怕我！為什麼會？我們沒有錯！ _ 沒有錯！ _ **_錯的是對我們發起戰爭的那些人！_ ** 」

妳的喘息變得如同汽笛那般尖銳，眼淚會從妳的眼角像圓潤的水珠那樣往下滑落，照亮房間的靈魂之光會隨著妳的掙扎而慢慢變得黯淡---Sans眼裡只剩下妳了，痛苦也同樣在他身上發生，像是不能理解為什麼、他只感覺自己被背叛了，烏黑的眼眶裡溢滿了藍色的眼淚。

「為什麼總是他？我就這麼沒有用嗎？我是這樣的努力，但沒有一個看向我！我是有缺陷的，我是有瑕疵的…我知道！我不需要任何人來提醒我！我是永遠的廢物！只有1個HP！停止成長不是我的錯！我不希望這樣！那不是我要的！」

Sans跪在妳前面，隨著空氣再度流過妳的氣管，妳能作的就是咳嗽，然後任由Sans的手指環在妳的脖子上，生死由人。

「…Sans…你…一直以來都是這麼想的嗎？」

Sans像被賞了一巴掌那樣震驚的扭頭看向身側，被他無意間放開的Papyrus就站在妳們身邊，他像是在模仿妳們一樣，慢慢滑落，直到他也同樣跪在那裡。

「…我從來，都不覺得如此，我看著你，犧牲了那麼多，一直都在照顧我…我…我覺得我才是你的負擔…我一直努力的原因，就只有你…Sans，那是…」

Papyrus拉開Sans仍擱在妳脖子上的手，然後看著Sans將臉埋進手裡，搖搖顫顫。

「…我…我只想成為一個好兒子…一個好哥哥，我想被承認，但是我永遠沒有辦法做到最好…我只能…把希望放在你的身上…但、但是…」

沒有手套的指甲抓出可怕的聲音，並在他的臉上留下痕跡。

「我嫉妒你，PAPY…我開始嫉妒你。明明是我，我有審判的KR，但卻是你被選上成為地下的法官，我想成為地下的力量、成為更強大的怪物，但卻是你被選擇，而你放棄了、只願成為一個小小的哨兵…你輕易就能得到我想要的一切、做得比我更好…我…我恨你！PAPYRUS！我恨你！你拿走所有我應得的那些愛，你奪走我所有的希望…連爸爸都選擇了你！ _ 我恨你！！ _ 」

Sans尖細的指爪會在他抓住Papyrus的時候鑽進他的衣物下面，在他的肋骨上留下可怕的抓痕，會在早先被傷到的地方留下更大的傷害…但是隨著眼淚的滴落，那樣傷害的力道會降低，咬著牙的怨恨會變弱…Sans的額頭靠在他兄弟的身上，肩膀隨著哭泣上下輕輕的顫抖。

「但是…你是我的弟弟，我唯一的…家人，我只有你了，我做的一切，都為了能讓你能過上更好的生活…但我卻…反而使我們，越來…越遠了…PAPY…我…才是真正的…應該為所有的罪業負責的那一個…」

他用力拉著那件被穿出無數個洞、破爛的連帽衫，讓他的兄弟能直起身來與他的線視齊平。

「把我交出去吧，PAPY，現在還來得及，如果你還想留下來…那些都不算得了什麼，你不用，也不需要…只要，把她帶走…」

Sans的手放鬆了，因為他慢慢的往妳的方向爬回去，赤裸的妳，歪斜著，像初生的小鹿，只是睜著眼睛坐在那裡，等待他們決定她最終的命運。

「…隨著時間過去，她的藥效會慢慢消失，但是…她的記憶會被吃掉，慢慢往回追溯…但是，她會愛你的，只要用更多的愛去填補，那些新的記憶…不會消失，他會像愛我一樣…一樣…一樣去愛你…永遠不會…被磨減。」

Sans跪在膝蓋上，在妳的嘴唇上留下一個純潔的，沾滿了淚光的吻，然後將額頭靠在相對的位子上，輕輕的搖動，緊閉眼眶，讓眼淚不斷的滑落，滴在妳的胸口，妳的靈魂應該安棲的永恆之地…手按在肩上，Sans用最慢，最沉痛的速度，緩緩將目光重新放到他的兄弟身上，等待他的判決。

「…你原本的計劃是什麼？」

Sans起身的時候被自己拉低的褲腳跘了一下，但他只是抹了抹發熱的臉，默默的把褲子拉到正確的位子上，慢後慢慢的踱到他的桌子，翻轉桌面，檯面下現出一個有著隱藏接縫的抽屜，拉開，幾個厚重的幾個文件夾會以沉重的聲音被拍到桌上。

「…這裡，我在好幾個地方，買下了這些，我們…可以離開這裡，不再受女王和國王的監督…不需要繼續維持我們家族一直以來的那些…責任，在爸爸離開之後…已經夠了，我…」

Sans看著Papyrus的時候，眼燈昏暗，聲音像粗磨的沙礫一樣、拖過最後幾個字。

「…我害怕下一個為了他們而死去的人會是你，PAPY…那是我這輩子最害怕的事。」

沉默，橫亙在妳們之中，Papyrus輕輕的呼喚了他兄弟的名字，即使沒有必要，但他仍然深深的吸了一口…呼氣，他看向Sans的時候，目光銳利。

「你相信我嗎？」

那一段空白是痛苦的，有無數的情緒在他空洞的臉上跑過，最終，他會用一種近乎破碎的聲音給予他一個肯定的答案。

「如果你還願意相信我，那麼我永遠都會…因為你是我唯一的…也是最重要的家人。」

當Papyrus得到答案，他的表情會是悲痛而沉重的…但更多的，是愛。

「那麼…就不要阻止我，也不要懷疑我…我的感情，一直都是跟你一樣的。」

Sans維持著原本的姿勢，看著Papyrus慢慢用膝蓋爬到妳的身邊，在與Sans相反的位子上… _ 咬 _ ，比鮮血還要快滴下來的，是他的眼淚，然後才會是妳的…不只是血。

在妳的靈魂被鍍上更多顏色的那一刻，妳會閉上眼睛，讓他們的靈魂與妳緊緊的相繫，讓妳的記憶被慢慢壓碎，妳會以為這是夢，一場醒來之後便會像雨後天晴那樣的夢。

「我們…現在是共犯了，兄弟。」

等他同樣用自己的魔力將自己的印記封在妳的頸上，他會抹掉下巴的血， _ 即便他也有想添掉那些的衝動 _ ，但那不會是現在…

「…能站在我們之間的，只會有MAIDEN，不會再有更多了，不論是女王…」

他們坐下，讓妳的靈魂落在他們的手中。

「…還是那個毛絨屁股。」

Sans會在Papyrus補充國王的名字時輕輕的哼笑，然後慢慢的引導妳的靈魂往它來的地方回去。

「都不再了，從今以後…」

當妳的靈魂沉進胸口、在那裡散發著獨特的彩色虹光，Sans會用愛憐的表情撫摸妳，像是手裡觸摸的是世上最美、也最脆弱的花。

「就只會有我們了。」

Papyrus會用最柔軟的方式抹去妳眼角的最後一滴眼淚，魔力與迴聲花會慢慢帶走妳的記憶，妳會在這之後重生。

一個小時之後，他們消失了，和妳一起，等到Alphys和Undyne帶著眼淚衝進他們的屋子；等到Sofia拿出妳沒有收回的備份鑰匙打開妳的房門，妳們都已經不在了，所有的東西都還在原位上，就像它們的主人隨時會回來一樣，但妳們不會再回來了，它們將成為妳們不再存在的證據，永遠留在那裡。

就像他們所料想的那樣，在事件的數個小時之後，警消人員會在報告中提交有人員指出一個擁有骨骼外表的怪物衝進火場的消息，但他們並未在裡面找尋到任何的相關訊息，在更久之後，他們會在街道的監示器畫面發現再稍早一點，會有另一個骨架進入還未發生事故的現場…比照怪物死亡的現象，判定他們已經罹難的報告會被送到怪物女王的手上，而妳的身份會在更久之後才被比對出來，妳的近照會和Jack的一起被並列在失蹤人員的列表上，這是骷髏兄弟唯一的遺憾。

「你會後悔嗎？」

「不會，我永遠不會…兄弟。」

看著妳平靜的睡顏，他們會等待，直到他們的睡美人醒來，他們會得到他們想要的一切，從此幸福快樂的活下去…

_ 直到死亡將妳們分離。 _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 終於結束了，遠比我當初想像的還要來得長上許多。  
> SWAP的設定之於我是一種很驚豔的設定，它並不是完整的被交換而已，被保留下來的原本的設定會在某種程度上被突顯出來。  
> 正常來說，它應該會比Undertale還要來得更寬容、輕鬆許多，但當我看到那些被保留的特質，我會覺得不應該只是如同表面上看來的那般甜美。  
> 那裡應該會有更多，更深的東西存在，當我一有這個念頭，這個故事就產生了。  
> 如同我一開始的標籤所說的，它不會是一個快樂的故事，至少對讀者來說是如此。  
> 我只希望這不會讓您感到失望，這只是一個故事，我希望您不要受到無謂的影響。
> 
> 疫情再度變得嚴重，請更加注意自身安全，在這祝您一切安好。


End file.
